So not happening again
by hotchfan1
Summary: It's a Hotch/Prentiss ship. They met when Hotch was working for Ambassador Prentiss. After his divorce, Hotch and Prentiss begin seeing each other without letting the team know. When Foyet gets to Hotch, he decides to end things with Prentiss. Will they do nothing or fight for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's being a while since I posted something for CM! But here's a new chapter hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

He couldn't understand why would Haley needed some time and space. He wanted nothing more than to be married to her and that's what she was asking for? At the mean time he had to work for Ambassador Prentiss.

He was deep in thought that he didn't noticed someone walking towards him until she tapped his arm.

"Hi you must be Agent Aaron Hotchner? I'm Emily Prentiss."

"I thought you were in Yale."

"My trip home was a last minute decision but I'm driving there in a couple of minutes."

"I see you have met my daughter Emily?" Mrs. Prentiss asked entering the room.

"Yes." Hotch replied giving Mrs. Prentiss his whole attention.

"Mom, I got to go!"

"Emily, couldn't you wait till morning?"

"Mama, you know I like to drive at night!"

"Yes I know that fact but after what happened…" Mrs. Prentiss said not finishing her sentence.

"Mom."

"I could accompany her." Hotch added.

_Why did I offer myself?_ He questioned himself.

"I would really appreciate it." Mrs. Prentiss replied.

A few minutes later they were exiting the house drive way. There was complete silence at first. It seemed just awkward between them but as minutes passed by they began to make small questions at each other. Two hours into their drive rain started to pour out.

"We'll have to pull into a hotel. I can't see through the rain." Hotch said.

"I might not like it but there's no other way." Emily replied.

They got down and ran into the hotel straight to the lobby.

"How may I help you?"

"We want to book two rooms." Hotch stated.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

The lady looked in her computer. "Sorry Sir but I have one room left with a single bed."

"What about a room with two beds?"

"Sorry but those are all taken. There's something going on in town in the following days."

"Okay. We'll get the room." Emily said.

The lady gave them their room key and let them know where the elevator was located. They walked to the elevator. She felt herself blush.

_What's wrong with you? It's not like if you're getting married to him. He isn't bad looking though. It wouldn't hurt been married to him. Is he married?_ She thought.

"Emily are you okay?"

"Yes. I was just thinking of something that has no importance. Thank you for asking."

"Your Mom looked so worried."

"Yeah I know that's why I didn't object to you taking me but I don't need the babysitter."

"That's what I concluded you would say."

The elevator stopped letting them know that they were in their floor and the bell ring and the door opened. They walked out of the elevator and walked towards their room.

She was getting tired. He opened the door for her to enter the room. She put her duffel bag in the bed and got her pajamas out and her toothbrush and paste and began to get ready for bed and turned on the TV.

She walked to the restroom and turned on the showered. For an instance she forgot she wasn't by herself when she got out of the restroom and only a towel around her body. She was brushing her teeth when she noticed her pajamas on top of her duffel bag and when she turned around she saw a red faced Agent.

She got her pajamas and headed towards the restroom again.

"I am so sorry! I had forgotten. What must you been thinking of me!"

"Um, that it can happen to everyone."

They began to talk a little bit of their lives and watched TV for a while. From a simple kiss it lead to another passionate kiss and then to something else.

"This never happened." Hotch stated in the morning when they woke up.

"Yeah, it never happened." Emily replied.

* * *

**_How did you like it? Please read and leave a review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

They had just arrived at the BAU after solving a case where the son of a serial killer started killing in the same way his father did. He was getting ready to head out.

He heard them talking but he wasn't really paying attention. He passed them by and was stopped by Rossi.

"Hotch, up for a beer?"

"Sure."

Someone opened the door and enter the BAU. "Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes." Hotch said getting the envelope the man was giving him and signed the paper.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"Haley is filling for divorce. I've been served." He said and walked away.

At the end he didn't end up going for a beer but ended up going to his apartment instead. He was getting ready to head to bed when his doorbell rang. He looked through the peephole and then opened the door.

"I thought you were heading for beers with the rest of the team." Hotch said.

"Yeah kind of but I felt that you needed a friend."

"Emily, I…"

She stopped him by putting a finger in his mouth. "The last time she left you hanging like that you ended up in bed with me."

"I know for a fact that she was having an affair. I told her that I had been with someone she wanted to know the name but I didn't tell her but since the moment she met you she knew that the girl I had been was you." He said. "Em, I failed her!"

Emily got exasperated and grabbed his face. "Aaron, you didn't failed her. She failed you! She failed to see the great man you are."

"Em, you're surely putting me on high but I cheated on her with you."

"Technically, you didn't cheat on her. You two broke up."

"Why didn't I go after you?"

"For the same reason I didn't. We were too stubborn."

"What would had happened if I had gone back for you?"

"I don't know but we can try now."

"Em, you're my subordinate."

"I don't care!"

He chuckled. "Really?" She nodded with her head.

He got closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"Em, now I feel guilty."

"Aaron, you said it yourself she was cheating on you and why are you feeling guilty? She made your life living hell in the last years. She has giving you more stress than what you need."

"When you put it that way it sounds better but I still feel guilty."

She laughed. "If you want I can sugar coated for you but I'm not that kind of person."

"Yes I know."

They spent two hours sitting on the sofa talking about their lives after that day when she looked at the time.

"I didn't plan on staying all night. I got to get going."

"Em, please don't go! Stay here with me tonight."

"Aaron, I…" she looked down.

"I could sleep on the sofa and you can sleep in the bed."

"Okay."

"Now who's the one who's guilty?" He said with a smile.

His phone started ringing.

"Hi Haley is Jack okay?"

"Yes. He wants to talk to you."

Emily began to feel guilty she began to walk slowly towards the door when she felt his hands touching hers and when she looked up he was shaking his head. Minutes later he ended his phone call and while he prepared the bed for her and the sofa for him they agreed that they wanted to wait a little before telling the team about them. They were woken up when his phone rang and answered it.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

Emily's phone rang. Both of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"Prentiss."

"I'm calling everyone at the same time because you all need to go to New Mexico a child went missing."

"We will be there." Emily said.

"Who is 'we'?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, I thought this was an emergency case."

"Yes it is but hurry the child needs you." Garcia said.

After she hung up with Garcia she turned around to look at Hotch who was on the doorway hands on hip. Emily walked towards the door and had a hand on the door knob.

"Wait. I need to do something before we leave."

"What?" he asked.

He got closer to her and gave her a kiss. "That is something for you to remember when Garcia starts questioning you."

"Aw that's going to suck."

They left Hotch's apartment building and straight to the BAU. The jet was already waiting for them and just as they had taken off Garcia appeared through webcam.

"Garcia, what's happening?" Rossi asked.

"Christina Pears, four years old was kidnap from the comfort of her own home."

"Baby Girl, who did the parents find out?"

"They heard the screams through the baby monitoring."

"Does she has siblings?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes she's just five months old."

"Garcia, you said that they heard the screams through the baby monitoring. What was she doing there?" JJ questioned.

"She didn't want to leave the baby alone. She loved that baby more than anything."

When they landed they all went straight to the family home.

"What if the intended target was the baby?" JJ asked and left them there and walked to the parents.

Hotch and Prentiss were perplexed and stayed there looking at JJ asked and the mother ran to the baby room and brought a small black thing and gave it to JJ and walked back to them.

"Hotch, it must be someone they know. They say they had a video camera but it's missing but she left her recording machine and she forgot about it till I asked about a video camera."

"Play it." Prentiss said as they all walked towards the living room where the rest of the team was and the parents.

They heard the little girl say no three times and then the baby cry and steps and the opening and closing of the window.

"What's that?" Prentiss asked pointing towards the crib.

Hotch got down and picked up an earring. He walked out of the room and asked the parents if they knew who it belong to. They said that they belong to the babysitter.

Garcia gave her everything she had on her. The team left the home. When they got to the address Garcia had sent them they heard the little girl voice. Morgan kicked the door opened.

"Let the girl go." Hotch glared.

"I hate her as I hate her mother! I wanted the baby but this little brat stepped on the way!"

"Let me go!" the little girl said and she kicked her hard and letting her go.

"Move one step closer to her and nothing is going to stop me from putting a bullet in you!" Prentiss stated.

The little girl turned around and kicked her one more time. Prentiss reached for the little girl while Hotch arrested the babysitter.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Aha. Did you see the earring?"

"Yes that's how we knew it was her." Emily said putting herself at the same size as the little girl.

"You were a brave little girl." Hotch stated getting closer to them.

"Thank you." She gave Emily a kiss. "When I grow up I want to be just like you!"

"Look who's there?" Morgan asked the little girl. She turned around to see where Morgan was pointing to.

"Mama! Papa! Tutsi!" she exclaimed and ran towards them.

"It seems to me that you made an impression on the little girl and left others speechless." Hotch said.

* * *

**_Please don't forget to leave a review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's the third chapter! Have fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hotch and Emily were deeply sleeping when their phones rang.

"Hotchner."

"Prentiss."

"G-Man, and everyone else I hate to be the one with the bad news but Seattle found another body."

"On my way." Prentiss replied.

They hung up the phone.

"I don't want to get up!" Em said.

"Neither do I but duty calls."

They both got out of bed and began to get ready. They arrived at the BAU ten minutes apart.

"The jet is waiting for you guys."

As they were waiting inside the jet and nobody was within earshot they started talking about cancelling their plans for the night.

"What are you guys talking about?" JJ questioned looking from Hotch to Prentiss.

"I just had an amazing date I had to cancel." Prentiss said.

"Is he cute?" JJ asked.

"Oh cute isn't close to describe him and not even close."

Hotch just stood there unable to move.

"What about anatomy?" Garcia asked from the webcam.

"Okay I thought we were going to discuss the case and not Emily's sex life." Rossi added entering the jet.

"So who is he?" JJ asked.

"Oh I say the sin but not the sinner."

"Garcia, what do you have on the case?" Hotch asked.

He didn't know what else to do or say. He was really blown away from Emily's description of him.

"Well, he's male 25 years old he's body shows signs of torture."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Christian McDougal."

"Garcia, why did they called us?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch could tell that she was relieved that they were questioning her date which he was too.

"Well, they called us because there's another male missing he's also 25 he's name is Christopher Pike. He was abducted in the same way as Christian."

"Is there something else Garcia?"

"Yeah the only difference between them was that Christian was gay."

"Christopher wasn't?"

"If he was he never got out of the closet."

The jet was about to land in Seattle while Garcia and JJ tried once again to get out of Emily the name of her date.

"Back off ladies seriously I'll let you know who he is when the time is right."

"Em, but we want to know!" JJ stated.

"Garcia, I mean don't look for him!"

"Aw! You're no fun!"

Once the jet landed everyone went to their assign place.

"Don't you think you were too harsh on them?"

"Humph like if you don't know them! Garcia, likes challenges."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't call that."

"Exactly. Have you talked to Jack?"

"Yes. He seems to like the idea of meeting you."

She smiled. "It has to be a day that we are off."

Hotch and Emily arrived at the Police Station and stopped talking about their personal life.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Prentiss."

"Oh thank you for coming. I thought your team was bigger."

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"It is they are just following other leads."

They had been working on the profile when the rest of the team walked in.

"We got nothing." Morgan said. "Hotch, this case is messed up."

"Why do you say that Morgan?"

"When Reid and I went back things didn't add up."

"What things?"

"It seems that Christopher knew his abductors."

The team started working on the profile and gave it to the Police Department.

"Garcia, you're on speaker."

"G-Man, Christopher had just moved here from Baltimore and guess what?"

"What Baby Girl?"

"There was a murder."

"What's important of that murder?" Prentiss asked.

"That is my furry friends because Jeffrey Goodwin was one gay and two kidnaped, tortured and stabbed to death in the same way as Christian."

"Wow!" JJ said.

"Morgan and Prentiss go and interview Christopher's wife and see if you can find something out."

Morgan and Prentiss left the Police Station to Christopher's address to talk to his wife. They got there and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Prentiss dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotch, no one answers the door but her car is here."

"We will be there. Stand on and wait for us."

She hung up the phone. "He said to wait that the team are on their way."

Minutes later they heard the sirens and Hotch and the team got out of the SUV. They identified themselves but no one came to the door. Hotch nodded to Morgan and he kicked the door opened.

They checked the house and found nothing. They walked outside and noticed the storage room. When they got closer they heard screams and yelling.

"FBI, drop your weapon!" Morgan stated.

"I can't he cheated on me with another man yet again! That's so humiliating!"

"Christy, just drop the weapon and you won't get hurt. Drop it." JJ stated.

She did. Hotch walked towards her to handcuff her and told her, her Miranda Rights. She confessed to the murders of Christopher and Jeffrey and one more the team didn't know about.

The team headed back home. On the jet Hotch and Prentiss started texting each other about their Saturday plans with Jack. She smiled.

"Oh my shooks! She really likes him!" JJ exclaimed.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch, she's smiling! That's her tell when she's incandescently happy about something!" she got her phone out and dialed. "G, she's really in love. She smiled at the text he sent her. I'll put you in speaker."

"Em, please tell us who is he?" Garcia questioned.

"He is important to me. So when the time comes you'll know who he is and that's everything I'm going to say."

"You're boring!"

"Oh if I don't remember correctly you're as boring as me!"

"What are you talking about?" JJ questioned.

"Let me remind you that you were in a relationship with someone from the Big Easy for a year and you didn't bother telling us and add to that the fact that you got pregnant and you weren't even going to tell us!"

"You're such a wimp."

"Well, you give me details and I'll give you details."

JJ just stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, JJ give us details. You said you were going to tell us and you never did." Garcia added.

Emily got a text. _I guess JJ won't give info when everyone is trying to hear out the conversation. See you tonight. 3 you!_ She smiled again and began to text. _See ya 3 ya too!_

"So you don't have anything for us Jayje?"

"No Emily but tonight I will."

"Oh I can't tonight. This night is going to be long!"

* * *

_**Ha! Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Where Am I?" Hotch questioned trying to open his eyes.

"In the hospital." Rossi replied.

"How did I get here?" Hotch asked.

"Foyet drove you." Morgan stated.

"Can you remember what happened?" Emily asked him slowly.

"What did he take?"

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"The Reaper always takes something from his victims. Do we know what he took?"

"There was a page missing from your day planner in the address section of the B's."

"What did he leave? He also leaves something."

"I looked over your whole apartment nothing felt out of place." Emily said.

Hotch got the 'felt' word. He knew that she was being careful.

"Where are my clothes?" Hotch said trying to make eye contact with Emily but not really wanting. "Haley's maiden name was Brooks. I always list her in my personal information in case it fell in the wrong hands. He knows where they live."

The team left to go and pick up Haley and Jack and to verify that they were okay. Emily stayed behind.

"You were at my place. Can you tell how he got in?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I don't know after he stabbed me the first time it all goes blank." He said clearly lying. He remembered every stab, every word he said.

"Hotch it's me Emily."

Haley walked into the room and glared at Emily while she got out of the room.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm going to be okay. Did they explain to you what's going to happen?"

"They say the Marshall services are taking us straight from here into protective custody."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know where they are going to take us?"

"No I don't that's the point I can't know where you are going. If you have any contact with anyone he could track you."

"Jack has school. He has friends. I have a job now."

"I know and I'm sorry we are going to catch him. You'll come back and I promise I will make it up to you."

"Are you sure we are in danger?"

"Yes."

"What about you are going to be safe?"

"He wants to see me suffer knowing that my son is out there that I can't see him is better than killing me."

"What I'm I suppose to tell Jack?"

"Tell him is a vacation. That it's not going to be long."He said trying to talk slowly. "Haley you're strong. You lived with me and this job and you practically raised Jack all by yourself. You're a great mother."

"Jack wants to come in."

"I want to see him too. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I know you are trying to protect him but you both need this please."

"Okay."

After talking to Jack and letting him know that they love him more than anything in the world. It wasn't that easy saying goodbye to them. He saw them walk away.

Emily walked in.

"Emily we can't continue with this."

"What do you mean this?"

"What I mean our relationship."

"Aaron, I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"Em, I don't want to lose you. I prefer you to be six feet away from me than six feet down on earth."

"Aaron, please don't."

"I'm sorry my decision is made."

She wanted to continue to argue with him about it but Rossi was getting nearer.

"Excuse me." She said and walked out the door.

She tried to contain the tears and walked to the stairs and couldn't contain them anymore. She wasn't going to stop being there for him.

She walked back to his room and everyone was there beside him while he slept.

"How are we going to do this?"

"We be there for him." Rossi answered.

"What if he doesn't want our help?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, we be there for him."

"Who's staying for tonight with him?" JJ asked.

"I can stay." Prentiss added.

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah I will be fine."

"Okay then whatever you need I will be one phone call away."

"Thanks."

She saw them all walk out one by one and she felt her heart break. It wasn't going to be easy staying away from him but she would try.

For a moment she closed her eyes and when she woke up Hotch was watching her.

"You shouldn't had stayed here."

"I wanted to." She got up from her chair and walked towards him. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

She tried to fight the tears.

"No but it's for the best. Em, I love you even if you doubt it now."

"I don't doubt you. I love you. "

She got closer to him and kissed him. He kissed her back. She went back to the chair and saw him close his eyes again. She reclined her head in the wall. _He's not Aaron he's Hotch, Em. He's not your Aaron anymore. You need to think of him as your Boss and not your boyfriend._ She thought as she closed her eyes.

She woke up when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes rather quickly.

"Princess, it's okay. It's me Derek. Go home and rest."

"Thanks." She got up from the chair and left the room.

She walked out of the hospital and drove home and as soon as she got to her apartment she went straight to bed. When she woke up it was already six hours later.

_Wow! I really was tired!_ She thought as she looked at the time. Her phone began to ring.

"Prentiss."

"Hey girl, I called you earlier but you didn't answer." Garcia said.

"Sorry PG but I was sleeping."

"Em, how's Hotch?"

"I think he's going to be okay mentally and physically." She said.

"Something else is bothering Em. What is it?"

"Pen, I don't want to talk about it." She said but couldn't contain the tears and she started to sob.

"Em, what's happening? Is it the guy you're seeing?"

"Yes he's going through some personal trouble that we needed to end our relationship."

Emily explained to Garcia what was happening and make her see that she didn't want for her to do something to him and not knowing who he was for the better.

"Thanks Garcia. I'm really grateful that you're such a good friend. Thanks for being there for me at this time."

They hung up and she cried even more but deep down she knew that it was over even if he catch Foyet and she felt the need to cry again and she knew that she had to move on. She dialed a number she hadn't in years. It was someone she could count on.

"Hey, I know it's been a while can you talk? Oh you're here in DC? Yes please. I'll meet you there! I've missed talking to you so much!" she said grabbing her purse and heading out of her apartment and hanging up.

* * *

_**So who do you think the mysterious guy? Who do you think it is? THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO FOLLOW/FAVORITED MY STORY AND LEFT A REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here's another chapter! Hope you like it! **_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After Haley's death Hotch's life evolve around Jack and what he needed. It had already being four months. He was sitting on his usual seat on the jet when he heard Emily's voice followed by her laugh.

"Sorry buddy but not tonight! I'm working on a case. It's in Forks, Washington and I don't know when I will be coming home. I'm hoping soon before you leave. Yeah, I love you too bye."

Everyone was looking at Emily.

"So someone has someone special. Who is he?"

"He's special and that's all you got to know!"

"So can we talk about the case now?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah go right ahead." Emily replied.

"They all have the same complexion blondes blue eyed and they were all Elementary teachers between the ages of 28 through 36."

"JJ, you're certainly his type."

"Lucky for him I'm not a teacher and I carry a gun."

Emily's phone rang and she got up her seat and walked towards the back of the jet to answer the phone.

"Reid and JJ head out to the Police Station. Morgan and Rossi head out to the latest crime scene." Hotch said as he saw Emily sit on her spot once again, "while Prentiss and I will go talk to Amelia's family."

Once the plane landed they all headed towards the parked SUV's.

"Hotch, before you ask yes I'm seeing someone."

"That was way too fast."

"What's that suppose to mean? You were the one that dumped me Aaron! You wanted me to wait for you till you came to your senses really?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't want to put you in danger and I didn't plan to hurt you."

"But you did the moment you believed I was weak."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes he does. He's one of a kind."

"Then that should be my cue then."

They arrived at Amelia's parent's house and knocked on the door.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Prentiss." Hotch said presenting his credentials. "May we come in?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing to bring us back our daughter again?"

"Everything possible but we have some questions. Did she usually help people that were in trouble?"

"Yes most of the time."

They asked more questions and left to the Police Station to work on the profile.

"What news do you have?" Rossi asked as he and Morgan entered the Police Station.

"The body was totally perfectly posed in the trash can and could only be found by homeless people looking for food and you?"

"Amelia was friendly and helpful to people who could have stopped her about directions to a certain place." Hotch said.

"She's pregnant. She had just moved back she broke off the engagement." She got her phone out and dialed. "Garcia, you're on speaker. What else do they have in common?"

"They all have one child. Amanda Hazlett has a twenty year old son, Katherine Binks has a ten year old."

The Detective entered the room. "There's another blonde missing."

"Who reported her missing?" Hotch asked.

"Her Mother did." Chief Police Kingston replied.

"We only have twenty four hours before he kills Amelia. We will work on the profile."

"Garcia, talk to me." Prentiss said.

"Oh my no!"

"What is it Garcia?"

"Believe it my fury friends but the kids share the same father!"

"What's his name Garcia?"

"He's name is William Gibson."

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

They looked at each other. "Garcia, are you sure?"

"Yes and guess he has another kid she's a girl her mother is Alexia King but she's a brunette. Why do you ask me if I'm sure?"

"Amelia's ex-fiancé name is William Gibson!"

"It doesn't make any sense that he provided for both of the mother and child for years and now he's killing them?"

"He's only targeting his blonde's exes but not the brunette why?"

There still were questions that needed answer but after a long day they needed rest. They all followed Hotch to the SUV's to the hotel and get some needed rest. The following day after breakfast at the hotel they headed back to the Police Station. They had been there for five minutes when they heard a girl screaming for help they ran out of the room to see Amelia there.

"Help me please!"

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"No I'm okay physically anyway but emotionally I don't know! I didn't know how evil he could be!"

"What have you done to get my daughter back?" William came into the Police Station screaming.

"How dare you show your face after what you've done and abducting your own daughter?"

"What?" they all questioned at the same time.

"Look at me closely and you'll know the difference."

"Somebody has to explain what's happening?"

"I have a twin brother. We're fraternal twins. What differentiate us is that I have a birth mark in my forehead but its small and only two persons know how to distinguish us."

"Who are those two persons?"

"It's only me and his daughter and she risked her life to protect mine and my baby."

"Do you remember where you were?"

"I remember passing the Quillayute River Resort."

"That's out of our jurisdiction." The Chief said.

"It might be yours but not ours." Hotch replied.

"My family owns a house on La Push maybe he has taken her there."

Hotch called the La Push Police Station to help them out by giving them a small story of what was happening. They arrived there as fast as they could.

"Mark let her go it's me you want." William said as he entered the house.

"Yeah and not see you suffer brother? The likes of it!" he said and then he laughed.

"FBI, drop your weapon!" Hotch said.

"What about Natalie? You don't care what she might be going through?" Oh she chose my good for nothing brother and it's surely her fault! She too must pay for it!" He said as he put Gracie in front of him as a shield.

"Daddy help me!" Gracie said before she started to sob.

"I don't have a clear shot, Hotch." Prentiss said.

At that moment William shifted a little to the right and Gracie looked at the window and then tilted her head backwards while the Unsub continued to make threats and JJ fired her gun hitting him in the head right between the eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she said as Gracie ran into her father's arms and he whispered thank you to the team.

They left the crime scene and headed towards Forks to get back home. As the jet was taking off and they were talking about the case.

"He never saw it coming!" Reid said.

"I'm telling you all, I won't do anything to make Pennsylvania Petite angry! You saw how she didn't even blinked." Morgan stated.

"It hasn't been the first or the last time she'll do it!" Prentiss said.

It all went quiet after a while they all went to sleep except Emily who was looking through the window she was fighting the sleep but she lost. She was woken up by her cell phone ringing.

"Hey I was yeah you did! After a long case it's good to hear your voice. We are almost there at DC. When are you leaving back? Oh you wouldn't mind changing of posts to something more over here?"

She didn't even know that they had woken up after she answered her phone and were paying close attention to her phone call.

"Yeah I know! Okay probably in a few years but not now. The case totally reminded me so much of K and I called her and I totally forgot she was in another time zone. She called you? Yeah I know." She turned around and saw them pretending to do something else and that's when the pilot let them know they were about to land. "Hey I call you later, I have some eavesdroppers and the jet is about to land. Bye."

* * *

_**I know you're expecting to know who the mystery guy is but I promise that in the next chapter it will be revealed who it is!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday but I was too comfortable under the blankets and writing! Hope you like it! The story has some lines from the show but with its own kind of twist! Mystery man finally revealed!**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

They were getting off the jet after a long case when he heard Emily's phone ring.

"Hey you, have you missed me already so soon?" she said smiling.

He felt jealousy but he still contained his poker face. He noticed that she stopped doing what she was doing and looked everywhere and so everyone else and saw a man walked closer to them with his phone in his ear.

"Clyde!" She exclaimed as he walked towards her causing her to drop everything to the floor.

"I wanted to surprise you but there's more." He said and got something out of his pocket. "Emily Prentiss, would you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes." And he put the ring in Emily's finger.

After presenting each and one of them to Clyde Hotch watch them leave and the team as well and he stood there glued at the floor unable to move or think.

He had lost track of time. Four months later, he noticed that Prentiss was different he couldn't pinpoint why but he simply did. They had been working on a case right there in DC about two houses that were set of fire on the same day. Suddenly she disappeared. The team had just found out that she was Lauren Reynolds.

"Why run? We're her family we can help!" Reid stated.

"Doyle is killing families. She's not married. He was ready to wipe us out. She ran to protect us." Rossi stated.

They had been working on the profile and the team was working with JJ who was now with DOD and could help a little bit more.

"Sir, TSA just got a hit on Clyde Easter's cover. He's on his way to Boston as we speak."

"Have him detain as soon as he steps off. We need to go. Garcia, you're with us."

They left immediately to Boston. Hotch was ready or so he thought to interrogate him.

"You sold her to us as the same way you sold Doyle to the North Koreans."

"Just because you know how to profile doesn't mean you know me."

"It takes a skilled sociopath to betray his team and the cause he held dear for self preservation if you cooperate with us and save Agent Prentiss maybe we could talk about a deal but if anything happens to her I will destroy you. You can count on that." Hotch stated angrily.

"She said you were good. I'm not impressed."

"We will get Doyle without you. Pack lightly Guantanamo gets humid." Hotch said while Clyde chuckled.

Hotch turned around to leave.

"Nice try but, but I'm curious if I'm a sociopath I show no empathy correct?"

"You're not the sociopath Doyle is thought you were a better profiler."

He walked out and walked to were Garcia and JJ were sitting in the table talking about the case and after his two cents he went back to the interrogation room.

"Did you know Jeremy sold the list to Doyle?" Hotch asked sitting on the chair.

"I had my suspicions." Clyde responded.

"So when you got to DC you didn't trust Tsia either. Prentiss read your doubt as duplicity and so did we."

"You just could have asked me what Doyle's plan was."

"Would you have told me?"

"No."

"Someone we both care about is in trouble. I need your original profile when Doyle was a terrorist we combine that with how he is now as a serial killer."

"Agent Hotchner, you took an oath to protect the laws of your country and I took one to protect the secrets of mine. Do you understand what you're asking?"

"I know it's not easy."

"I'll do it if you join me. Easy is not catching that man. He escaped your prison as easily as he did North Korea and all hell breaks loose. If you want to stop that man you have to put a bullet between his eyes yourself can you do that? Can you break your oath Agent Hotchner?"

"No."

"Could you take one then? Can you swear that your team will save her?"

"Yes."

There was a knock on the door and JJ opened it. "The British Council is here."

"Can you tell them I will be right out? I'm consulting with the BAU in a case."

Clyde had given his profile and found out he had a child nobody knew about and where he might have Prentiss.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"I beat you Ian! I beat you because I gave Declan his life back!" while she was chocking him.

"I'll find him!"

"No you won't! Ever since you told me my people had Fahey I've been stalling you." She said.

Seconds later the lights went out and she lost focus while Doyle smashed her into a nearby table. She got up and got the leg of the broken table and began to beat him with it and stabbed him.

She heard gunshots but she couldn't move because she was having lower abdominal pain.

"Where is he?" Doyle weakly asked.

At that moment Derek walked inside the room only to witness Doyle die.

"Where is my medic?" Morgan said as he saw Emily so weak.

"I'm scared Morgan. Where's Clyde? I need to talk to Clyde!"

The medic entered the room and checked her vitals. They got her in the gurney and out of the warehouse. When they reached the ambulance Clyde was waiting for her.

"Emily, I'm right here!" he said walking towards her and Morgan walked away from them.

"Clyde, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure but I think I'm losing our baby."

"Baby?" he questioned and a smile in his face.

"Yes. I don't want to lose our baby!"

"Let's get to a hospital okay?"

"Okay."

The paramedics got her inside the ambulance and he got inside too. She still was having pain. She didn't want to lose her baby!

"Baby, relax."

"I can't Cly!"

When they arrived at the hospital they rushed her. After an hour in surgery the Doctor transferred her to a room. She was waking up from the anesthesia and she rested her hand in her belly.

"Cly, our baby?"

"The Doctor could stop the bleeding. It's a miracle he's still holding on but the Doctor said you need a lot of rest."

"Oh that's going to suck!" Emily said and everyone started laughing.

"I knew she wouldn't like the bed rest." JJ admitted.

"You bet how would I react?" She questioned glaring at Clyde.

"Babe, don't look at me like that. It wasn't my idea. It was all them." He said pointing towards them.

She smiled. "Hmm because I know you but I believe you. Cly, I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I doubted you."

He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Babe, you were part of a JTF-12 member, you worked undercover looking over your shoulder. You couldn't trust anyone."

"Emily, you put yourself and your baby in trouble." Reid said.

"I had to protect you from him."

"You shouldn't have to do it alone!" Rossi stated.

There was a knock on the door and the Doctor came in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hanging in there."

The Doctor explained her situation and reminded her that she would be needing bed rest but she needed to find a Gynecologist soon.

"I'll check up on you tomorrow morning if you're feeling better I might release you."

"Thank you Doctor." Clyde said.

"You need rest. We better get going." Hotch said and walked towards the door and everyone else followed.

They were left alone.

"You're excited you're going to be a Daddy? You're not mad?"

"How could I? I'm having a kid with a beautiful and extraordinary woman. Can we discuss baby names?"

She smiled. "You're such an amazing person. If it's a girl, I'm thinking of Josanne. If it's a boy, I'd Mikhail."

"I was thinking if it's a girl Leighza and if it's a boy Oleg."

"What if we mix them up? So he or she won't have only one name but two."

"That's a great idea!"

They started thinking of ways of how to mix them up but couldn't agree on but they still had time.

* * *

_**What did you think of the chapter? Please don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**BIG SHOUT OUT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED ME TO FOLLOW ME OR MY STORY AND TO THE ONES WHO LEFT A REVIEW!**_

_**Don't forget CRIMINAL MINDS TONIGHT!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was my Mama's birthday and it was too late when I got home. Just to clear something. My intention is NOT TO OFFEND YOU ALL! It's a Hotch/Prentiss story but for a little while I'm going to write Emily/Clyde. I'll keep writing through Hotch's and Prentiss view nothing will change. I'll explain later in one of the chapters why I decided for her to move on. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME NOR MY STORY!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The team missed Emily it had been the longest seven months. It was dark already and he was just finishing his report when Garcia stormed into his office.

"Garcia, what are you still doing here?" he asked and looked up. "Garcia, why are you crying?"

"Boss Man, Emily is on her way to the hospital. She began to have contractions few minutes ago. I already let the team know. They are on their way."

"Let's go then." Hotch said getting up.

They arrived at the hospital and Clyde was walking in circles. Hotch saw the pain in his eyes. They waited a few more hours and it was excruciating.

The Doctor came out few hours later. "Family of Emily Easter?"

"How's my wife and baby?" Clyde asked.

"She's doing good but the baby needs to be in a incubator for a few days. He's too small to breathe on his own. Let's see how both of them do in the following days."

"When can I see her?"

"Right now we are transferring to her room but as soon as the anesthesia you can see her."

"Thank you."

Clyde hadn't moved from her side from the day they rescued her. They had married two weeks later and that was the day he had realized that he had made a mistake on letting her go and now he was the one who had to move on.

He saw him pace around the waiting room and Hotch understood his pain. An hour passed when the Nurse walked up to them.

"Mr. Easter, you can enter her room she's awake and asking for you. Follow me please."

"Yes of course."

Minutes later he came back out. "She wants for you to go home and rest. She says you can come tomorrow morning when she's feeling a lot better."

"I'm not moving from here!" Garcia stated.

"Yeah she told me you might do that and she sent me to tell you that she doesn't need another babysitter."

"Come on Baby Girl, it was a long case and we can't do anything right now. She's doing well."

"I promise if there's any changes I will let you all know." Clyde stated.

When Hotch arrived at his apartment Jess was waiting for him.

"How is she doing what about the baby?"

"She's doing good but the baby needs to be in the incubator but what are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Jessica got up from the sofa and walked towards the door. "Aaron, she was not Haley."

"I know that."

"What I mean is that she wasn't as breakable as Haley. As much as I love my sister I know she had a breaking point. Emily doesn't."

"Yes I know that now. It's a shame it's already too late."

They said their good nights and Jess left and he walked to Jack's room and gave him a kiss and got ready to bed but he couldn't sleep. He worked on how to tell Jack that Emily was in the hospital. It had really being tough telling him that she was getting married with someone else.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Jack said as he got in Hotch's bed.

"What happened buddy? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes. In the dream Emmy died." He said and tears began to fall.

"Buddy, I have something to tell you. Emily had to be taken to the hospital. Her baby is too little that he can't breathe without help. He has been put in an incubator. An incubator is like a box where they put the babies so it could help them breathe. Emily is fine."

"Is the baby going to die? I don't want the baby to die. Emmy is going to be really sad!"

"I don't know Jack. Buddy, the baby has to be in the hospital for many days."

"Daddy, are you sure Emily is going to be okay? I don't want her to go like Mommy did!" Jack said as tears were streaming down.

"Jack, she's going to be okay. You're too small to go to the hospital but let me see what I can do tomorrow morning okay buddy? Let's go to sleep.

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too buddy!"

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

Since the minute that she had woken up in the morning she hadn't been able to see her baby. She was ready to punch someone. There was a knock on the door and the Doctor walked in.

"How's my patient?"

"I'm feeling like if a car passed through me. When can I see my baby?"

"In a few more minutes I just need to check up on you."

"NO! First I see my child."

"Let me check on the stitches it won't be long."

"NO. First my child."

"Doctor, that's a battle you won't win." Clyde added.

Garcia walked into the room. "I could hear Emily outside what's happening?"

"She doesn't let the Doctor check her before she sees the baby." Clyde answered.

"Em, you need to listen to the Doctor. The baby's immune system is too low and if you're not okay he can pick it up and it would complicate things." She said.

The Doctor and Clyde just looked at her.

"What I'm the child's Godmother and I got to keep informed. I did my homework!" Garcia stated.

"She's right." The Doctor said.

She let the Doctor checked her and everything seemed to look okay. Few minutes later, she was in a wheelchair on her way to see her baby. When she got there she put on the scrub and the facial mask.

"Hi Mikhail Oleg, Mommy and Daddy loves you so much!" she said trying to contain the tears as she saw her baby with tubes all around him.

"You want to hold him?" the Nurse in charge asked her.

Emily just nodded. The Nurse got removed all of his tubes and then gave the baby to Emily. She treasured those moments with her baby.

"He's so tiny." Clyde said.

"I know." Em said. "He's going to be okay right?"

"Babe, I know God has something big for him. I don't know what that might be but I know is big."

Clyde got the baby from her arms and talked to him. After a few more minutes they went back to their room.

This was her third day at the hospital. He was getting better little by little.

"Hey Princess how are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm doing better but my baby not so good."

"Em, he's a fighter." Rossi said.

"I know but he's so tiny."

"Where's Clyde?" Hotch asked entering the room.

"He's with Mikhail."

The Doctor entered the room. "How's my patient doing today?"

"I'm feeling better."

"I need for all of you to step out for a few minutes I need to check her."

The team walked out and Clyde walked in. After he checked her he opened the door for the team to enter the room and told her that she was released from the hospital.

She didn't know to be happy or sad. She was happy to leave the hospital but she was sad to leave Mikhail behind.

After she was released, Clyde and Emily spent their entire day at the hospital. It seemed time had stopped. They had spent twenty-three days at the hospital. It was getting excruciating for Emily.

"I can't take this anymore!" Emily said giving him her back.

He turned her around. "I'm here! Don't fight me out. I'm hurting too!"

"I'm sorry I've been only thinking of my pain and forgotten about you." She said and hugged him. "Baby, I'm sorry! What a selfish b…"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Please, don't insult yourself. Mika is doing very good Babe. Rossi was right he's a fighter."

She smiled. "Yes he is. Cly, that's a horrible nickname for our child."

"Would you prefer Mickey then?" he asked her and she giggle. "That's what I thought."

She was about to say something sarcastic and totally personal when the Doctor approached them and told them that Mikhail was doing better and was breathing by himself now and if everything turned out right and continue to breathe on his own he might be released the following day.

After many days of waiting for something it had finally come. She thanked God for that ray of sunshine. She couldn't really wait for the following day.

* * *

_**So the baby is here! Okay so I need some ideas. I already getting to the chapter where I'm getting them back together. So I need your help. How do I do it? She's leaving town so what's Hotch to do? Let her go and wait till she comes back or he follows her to wherever she goes? I don't know what to do! Please PM.**_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So here' another chapter! SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD ANYTHING YESTERDAY BUT I KIND OF FORGOT!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was Emily's first day back at the BAU after her maternity leave and a month extra. From his office he heard a loud commotion and he knew it was because she was already there. His phone began to ring. After the phone call he got up his desk and walked to the roundtable room. He could hear them talking.

"Oh he's so cute! He's looking a lot like Clyde." Garcia gushed as she was looking at some pictures.

"PG, just don't tell him. Clyde's ego is big enough already."

"Look at those blonde curls." JJ said.

"So you're working on baby number 2?" Morgan asked.

Hotch stopped at the door. There was silence.

"Oh my she's pregnant." Garcia screamed.

"Yes I am."

"That was fast." Morgan added.

Everyone congratulated her. He walked to his chair. "Let's get started. There's a new case. I sent to you the file to your tablets."

"Where's the new case?"

"It's in Milwaukee. Miranda Blanchet's body was found Sunday night. Janet Clarice's body was found last night and Nicole Pike went missing last night."

"They're all eighteen years old." Morgan said.

"What else do they have in common?" JJ asked.

"The three of them are best friends and Nicole is the daughter of the Detective."

"Em, what's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, I need for you to go and pick up Mikhail. I don't trust the girl my Mom hired."

"Where's Clyde?" Hotch questioned.

"He left last night to London and I don't know when he's coming back home. He left things behind when he got the news of Doyle."

"Is it the first time he has left you?" Rossi asked.

"Yes and he really didn't like it." She said as Hotch got up and called Anderson.

"Emily what if Anderson picks him up and takes him with Jess? I don't think she wouldn't mind." He said and got his phone out and talked to Jess. "She says it's okay with her."

"Anderson let Garcia know he's safe with Jess."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said and walked to his office to get his things.

Minutes later they all were heading towards the jet when Emily's phone started ringing.

"Hello Mother. Yes I knew she would call you." She said getting inside the jet. "I simply don't care if she's the daughter of another Ambassador or the daughter of the President of the United States oh and one more detail, we're talking about my son and he's my first priority. Mom, talk to you later we need to take off bye!"

"Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of Ambassador Hale who is currently in Italy but right now Nicole needs us."

At that moment Garcia came through the webcam. "Hello my fury friends I've got bad news for you."

"What happen Mama?" Morgan asked.

"The Detective received a video were it shows how the Unsub torture Nicole."

"It's the first time he does that." Reid stated.

"But why now?" Emily asked.

"She might be the intended target." Morgan added.

"Oh and Agent Easter I called your husband's office and he answered and said that he still didn't know when but he will be calling you later."

"Thank you for the huge favor PG."

"That's what family is about. PG out."

"Morgan and Reid go and visit Miranda's family. Rossi and JJ go to the Police Station while Emily and me visit Janet's family."

When the plane landed everyone headed to where they needed to go. Hotch and Emily walked to their SUV in silence. Hotch knew that it was hard on her being away from Mikhail. He understood that part better than nobody else.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"Emily, I really need to know if you're able to work in this case?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I am Hotch."

After they interviewed Janet's parents they headed to the Police Station.

"What do you got?" Hotch asked the team.

"Miranda's parents said that she wouldn't go with a stranger."

"Hotch, the Unsub knew the girls."

They began to work in a different angle to the profile.

"It must be someone they didn't suspect."

"But why did he sent me the video?" the Detective asked.

"We believe that she was the intended victim. He wants you to know that he's in control." Emily said.

Garcia sent them a video she saw on YouTube and they began to watch the video and they couldn't believe it. Apparently she had uploaded the video but there was anything in her or the other girls laptops were any signs of them uploading the video and not even their cell phones bad the video.

"It might be that someone is trying to implicate them."

The team began to look for the victim in the video. His name is Robert Hannon. The four of them were in the same grade.

"Hotch, he might be the Unsub. The only girls that have been dead are the same that come out in the video."

"Garcia, what do you have on him?"

"He lives with his Aunt Clair, brother Richard, and sister Lauren. His parents died ten years ago."

"Do they live on their own house?"

"No they live with their Aunt in her house."

"Easter and Reid head out to the Unsub Aunt's home while the rest of us go to his old address." Hotch said.

They all exited the Police Station and just as they got there Emily called Hotch.

"Hotch, it was his brother who filmed the video and he post it as if it was Nicole."

"I got that."

Reid and Emily headed to the Unsub old house where he lives with his parents. When they got there they heard gun shots got their weapons out and ran inside.

Emily saw Morgan bleeding from his arm and the Unsub had Nicole as his shield.

"Robert let her go! She tried to defend you." Hotch said.

"It's not true!"

"Robert, I saw the video all complete inedited and she was trying to defend you. It was your brother who filmed it and then he post it in YouTube."

The Unsub still didn't believe him and tried to move. Emily had a clear shot and she took it. JJ walked to where Nicole was and tried to calm her. All Emily wanted to do was head home and be with his kid and what would make it perfect was if Clyde was home. They were on their way home.

Garcia wanted to know all of the details.

"Let's just say that I met him when I was in a bar in London and here he comes in from undercover and too many beers later and crazy night and you know what happens. My first undercover case was with him and we had to be a married couple and then you know about Doyle and when it was over we decided to give us a chance. But when things began to go deeper I called it off."

"How long have you been together?" Morgan asked.

"Two weeks after the case in Canada and JJ I got the person with the sexy accent, gun and badge."

"Have you heard from He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"No and I don't want to. He lost his chance when he dumped me. I'm married to an amazing man who loves me and shows me that. He makes my life better."

The plane landed and they were walking into the BAU.

"Hey guys someone is in the roundtable room." JJ stated as she walked there and everyone followed.

"Hey we missed you so much that we wanted to surprise you." Clyde said holding Mikhail.

She walked to him smiling and kissed him. "This is a lovely surprise! When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago I was already home when Garcia called me letting me know that you were heading home. So I went to pick up Mika and came here. You must be tired." He said giving Mikhail to Emily.

"Yes but I'm more hungry."

They all agreed to go somewhere and eat. They needed to relax. At the restaurant she was holding her sleeping baby and she looked at how fast he was growing and looking a lot more like Clyde and even had his eye color. After dinner Clyde and Emily said bye to the team and left the restaurant.

* * *

_**So what did you think? It's almost over with the Clyde/Prentiss...**_

_**Okay SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO LIKE MY STORY AND FOLLOW ME OR MY STORY!**_

_**AND A SHOUT OUT THANK YOU TO A GUEST.**_

_**CARA: The baby names are not stupid their RUSSIANS! Mikhail is the name in one of my favorite books by Nora Roberts. Oleg is the name in one of my favorite Spanish soap operas were the bad guy was a very cute Russian. It's not meant to be funny! I took ideas from other books? No way if I took them it was from the own show. The only reason I added Clyde was because of the flirty relationship he has with Emily. I'M NOT ONE WHO QUITS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY DON'T READ IT! I like writing! I don't really listen much to my parents what makes you think I would listen to your advice? I try to make the characters as how the show has them. If you view mine like that maybe that's how you view them in the show! Please stop acting like a whiney spoiled bratt when she's not getting what they want. I'M WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE I WANT TO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN THAT'S NOT MY FREAKING PROBLEM!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the long rant but some people don't know how to make a constructive opionion without insulting the author. I know I lack on writing skills but it doesn't mean that I don't like writing! For this chapter I used some parts of the episode "A family Affair" and Hotch was already seeing someone, Beth.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Hotch had began to see someone. The team had noticed that but they didn't know who she was. She had accepted going to the triathlon to meet Jack and the team. They had been working on a long case.

"I know there's no handbook but what kind of parents do that for their kids?" Rossi asked

"The Collins had issues before Jeffrey but the accident and his paralysis pushed them to the edge."

"So what time should I pick Jack tomorrow?"

"I have to leave before 5am."

"Ok well I'll tell you what? You put on the coffee and I'll be there." Rossi replied.

"Thanks."

"So you're nervous? It's not too late to back out."

"I'm ready maybe." Hotch answered smiling.

He didn't know if he was answering to the race or Jack and the team meeting Beth for the first time. When he got home he went straight to bed and tried to rest. The following morning he got up really early and put on the coffee pot for Rossi.

Few minutes later the doorbell rang. Hotch looked through the peephole removed the chain and let Rossi in. The three of them headed out of Hotch's apartment.

He felt that he had done a great job at the triathlon.

"You did it!" Jack stated.

"I did buddy! I did! Can you believe it?"

"Did you see my sign?"

"I did." Hotch said putting Jack the medal, "that's for you buddy! Your sign is fantastic!"

Look at you! How do you feel?" Rossi asked.

"I think I'm going to live!"

"Pretty impressive I had money on the swim killing you!" Prentiss said as she massaged her belly.

"I've practiced!"

"It paid off! Congratulations!" Morgan stated.

"Hey does somebody want to eat?" Reid questioned.

"Yes something greasy please!" JJ exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hotchner!" Someone yelled from the finish line.

"Beth!" Hotch said smiling, "Jack there's someone I want you to meet. Come here!" He said walking towards Beth while the team watched them.

"You're amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" he said giving her a hug, "Beth I want you to meet my son Jack!"

"Hi!" Jack says.

"Jack this is my friend Beth!"

"Hey there Jack!" Beth said giving Jack a hand shake, "nice to meet you!"

"You work with my dad too?" Jack questioned.

"No we're just friends. Hey did you make that?"

"Yes. I cut myself and put the sparkles on too!"

"You know what? I look at art all day long and that my friend is pretty good!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcomed!"

"We are going to get something to eat you wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Okay great! Come on buddy!"

They all went to eat Indian food. He introduced everybody with Beth. They seemed happy for him. Emily's phone rang.

"Hey you it has been quite amazing! How's Mika?"

Hotch tried not to hear the conversation but it wasn't that easy to tune out as the rest of the team was silent trying to hear what was happening.

"Katerina is in DC? What's the miracle? Can you pick me up? I'm at the Indian restaurant I left my car at JJ's place. I can't wait to see Katsy!"

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"Hey I want to see my Godson!" Garcia stated.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Clyde.

"Yeah I did. We will be there in a few minutes and yes she wants to see you too!" Clyde said and then Emily hung up the phone.

"Who is Katerina?" Morgan asked.

"Katerina is Clyde's 24 year old daughter." She replied.

They clearly hadn't expected that and she had been holding on to another little secret but now that her family is all united she would tell them.

"Garcia, I know you have a million questions but please don't ask if she doesn't want to share."

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"She tends to close herself when being questioned and she's rather shy when she doesn't know someone."

"How is she?" JJ asked.

"She's beautiful not that I'm biased. You'll see her soon."

"Momma!" someone yelled.

Emily turned around to see Katerina hand Mika to Clyde and ran to Emily. "Katsy, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" she said while she hugged her and then step aside. "Tată knows something I don't and I want to know!"

Emily turned to Clyde and gave him a look and he just smiled. The waiter brought more chairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about Katsy."

"Momma, don't play coy with me!" and she looked around and went quiet all of the sudden.

"Katsy, it's okay and young lady you've been watching too much Van Helsing!" She stated and turned to see her team. "There's one more secret I haven't told you guys. Clyde and I found out last week the sex of the twins it's a boy and a girl."

"Yes! I'm finally going to have a sister!" She exclaimed.

"I know something is going on in that little head of yours talk to me."

"How do you know?"

"One, because I know you and two because I get paid to notice the little things and so far I can say that you're not only here to meet Mikhail for the first time but for something else."

"Momma, I wanted to come to know if I can live away from everything I know."

"Katerina, what's happening?" Emily asked.

Katsy looked at Clyde and he nodded. Emily noticed that he looked tensed and angry. "You know that after Mamă died it wasn't easy to move from London to Transylvania and adding the fact that bunic left everything to bunică and she leaving everything to me. Bunic's family gone crazy with the 'male heir' which there isn't anymore."

Emily explained to the team that she had a twin brother but he died in the September 11 attacks.

"What is bun? What she said?" Jack asked Hotch.

"Bunic is grandfather." Reid explained slowly, "and bunică is grandmother in Romanian."

Emily the whole table were impressed that Reid knew what the words meant. Emily barely knew some of them and that was because Katsy was teaching her.

"He must be Dr. Spencer Reid." Katsy replied.

Jack got off his chair and walked towards Katsy. "My Mommy died too! I'm Jack!"

"Hi Jack. I'm Katerina but for you I'm Katsy."

"Guys, this is my beautiful stepdaughter Katerina." She looked at Katsy. "This is Aaron Hotchner and his friend Beth, JJ, Spencer Reid our walking encyclopedia, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia and of course Jack-Jack Hotchner."

"Hello." Katsy said.

Emily turned to look at Clyde and whispered to him in Russian so nobody could understand.

"Please call me Hotch."

"Okay." She looked at Reid. "How do you know Romanian?"

"I've tried reading it and watching videos on YouTube."

Garcia got from her chair and walked towards Clyde to get Mikhail. "Emily, I forgot but I have gifts in my car for this little handsome man."

"I have something for Mikhail too!" She giggled as she saw Emily's face. "It's something to eat. I think he will like it though."

Mikhail kept going from hands to hands like a hot potato. Emily just shook her face.

"Derek, hand me my baby. We need to get going we have a family affair to discuss." Emily stated.

Derek unwillingly gave Mikhail back to Emily. Before they left Jack stopped Emily to give Mikhail a kiss.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Pretty please leave a review (constructive if not send me a PM)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I forgot oops! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It was Saturday and the team was having a day off. He was having a lot of fun with Jack. The doorbell ring he got up to answer the door.

"Good morning."

"Breakfast is served." She said and then kissed Aaron on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Am I early?"

"No, no. Uh, we are running late. We're having too good of a time."

"Beth!" Jack exclaimed and ran to her.

"Hey!"

"Come and look at our forth." Jack said as they both sat on the floor.

"Wow you guys this is inspired." Beth said and looked behind her towards Hotch. "Where's your cape?"

"Uh, I'm wearing it."

"Come and see inside." Jack said as he removed the blanket.

"It sounds so much fun. I'm jealous."

"We're going to do it again tonight, right Dad?"

"Sure buddy. No problem."

"Can Beth sleepover?"

Beth giggled.

"Could she?"

Hotch didn't know what to say to Jack which added more giggles from Beth. She was as nervous as he was. His phone began to ring and he answered few minutes later he left Jack with Beth.

The team and Detective LaMontagne Jr. were waiting for JJ to arrive outside the bank.

"It's definitely them. I only saw the King and the Jack but I figured the Queen's inside too." Will said as they started walking.

"The Media's calling them the Face Cards. Seven bank robberies in seven months. They're killed one person in each robbery." Hotch added.

"MO?" Rossi questioned.

"Single gunshot. Each of the victims has bled out." Hotch answered.

"Wait serial killers, with a 30 day cooling off period, and we're only just hearing about this now?" Emily questioned.

"Well, headquarters has always characterized them robbers first and killers second."

"No one kills seven people without serious psychopathic tendencies."

"I disagree with the original assessment I was overruled."

"So, why are we here now?" Rossi asked.

"Cause Crisis Negotiation is overseas."

"What more do we know about them?"

"They're organized, they're efficient, each strike last about two minutes."

"Well, they got to be scouting the banks in advance. Why haven't we been able to ID them off of surveillance footage?" Morgan asked as they entered the truck and saw Garcia working in the computer already.

"They hack the security feed and turn off the cameras both during the initial canvass and during the robbery until the masks come back on then we're allowed to watch."

"They're using the hostages as human shields." Rossi added as they watched the feed.

"This is the first time they've been interrupted what went wrong?"

"It's a big bank. It's possible they weren't able to round up everybody up before someone triggered an alarm." Emily added.

"Why haven't they cut the feed now that they're been cornered? Letting us see inside gives up a tactical advantage. They got to know that."

"They don't seem to care."

"They're confident. Arrogant even. The face card masks and to their narcissism. Their personas are the royalty of poker.

"JJ, Reid and Easter, look at past robberies. That's going to be our victimology. Pull another analyst if you need to." Hotch said and the three of them walked out of the truck. "Dave, I want you to handle negotiations. And Morgan strategize tactical options with MPD."

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

JJ, Reid and Emily had asked for Kevin's help and they started working on the profile. Emily got up from her chair and walked around the room.

"Agent Easter, there's a call for you from Interpol?" Anderson said from the doorway.

"Take a message please." Emily said not looking at him.

"It's Clyde Easter."

She turned around puzzled.

"He says he has information about the Queen of Diamonds."

She walked out of the roundtable room to her desk.

"Okay, what can you tell me about my mystery woman?"

"Yes if she seems familiar to you, she should. We don't know her identity but uh we've seen her face before. She's struck a number of banks worldwide including…"

"Paris." She said interrupting his sentence. "There was a robbery. Someone died."

"Yes the bank manager, Glenn Harrison."

"Gut shot?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I don't remember anything about the robber wearing a mask."

"That's because she didn't. She seems to be wearing disguises. I mean her face has been seen on camera by six different intelligence agencies and no one can identify her."

"How is that possible? Wait, who were her partners overseas?"

"She didn't need any."

"Then why would she now?"

After a few more minutes they hang up the phone and she returned to the roundtable room. They discussed about the case and then talked to Hotch and Rossi. After talking to them they talked about the case and she got her phone out and dialed Clyde's number.

"Our ghost wants to go to Chad. I'm figuring you're my best chance at finding out why."

"Chad? That's an odd choice. They're not exactly hospitable this time of year."

"They said they could fly themselves there. Nothing suggests that Chris would have that ability. So she must."

"Hmm. Well, unfortunately, Interpol doesn't have many assets in that particular region in Africa. Maybe that's something that you could help me with when this is over."

"Work for Interpol again? That'll be the day."

She knew that JJ and Reid were paying attention to what she was saying.

"No not work, darling. Run. You see, I've been promoted. So, the team's yours whenever you want it."

"It's a hell of a time to bring that up."

"Well, you know, in our line of work, there's never a good time. Think about it, please?"

"You find me a connection I can use and maybe we'll discuss it."

He laughed. "Just think about it. I'm almost done and Babe, please be careful. Te iubesc."

"I will. Te iubesc."

Reid and JJ looked at her waiting for answer and she put her phone in her pocket and shook her head. JJ and Emily headed back to the bank while Reid stayed behind. The King and Queen had been killing more hostages and the King had asked for the officer who had killed his brother.

"No you're not. We are going in." Hotch said and they all walked outside the truck.

Morgan, JJ, Hotch and Emily were standing up behind a police car when they noticed that Will was walking towards the bank. Emily and Morgan struggled to stop JJ from stopping Will but they managed and they heard two gunshots. They all walked inside the truck again and discussed about it.

"JJ, is too risky. We don't have eyes there anymore." Morgan stated.

"Aaron." JJ said looking at him straight to the eye.

"Let's go in." Hotch answered.

As JJ, Morgan Rossi prepared to enter they heard a loud explosion. She didn't like that she had to stay behind and not doing anything was driving her crazy. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Momma, are you alright?" Katsy asked.

"Yes I'm okay. How's Mikhail?"

"He's doing good asking for Tati."

"Yeah I know. He's first word but I'm okay. I'll call you later."

* * *

_**I added some and deleted some to fit my story plot! Please leave a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"We're looking for signatures on the bombs. I need every fragment of every device that you can find no matter how small or destroyed it looks. I also need eyes on every angle in and out and around the bank. We have photos of the suspects. We're gonna continue to cross check those against International connections." Hotch said to the police officers and turned around to see Garcia. "Do you have a positive ID on the woman yet?"

"No not yet."

"We need more Agents."

"Where's Homeland Security?"

"They just got here." Garcia said and then coughed. "Sir, I've seen JJ and Morgan, but I haven't seen Rossi."

It was driving him crazy not having any leads on the woman. His phone rang.

"Yeah. No It's bad, but I'm all right. Yeah, just-just don't come in the city. And can you take, uh Jack on the bike ride today? Great, and can you put him on? Hey buddy, listen, um I got to work, so Beth's gonna take you to the bike ride okay? All right, I'll see you later." He hang up the phone and Emily stopped in front of him. "Can you keep the media busy?"

"Is that all?"

"For now."

"You all right?"

"Yeah you?"

"Do me a favor. Have that ear looked at."

Emily's phone rang. "Babe, we are alright. I wasn't inside the bank. Chill out. Mikhail is with Katsy. I got to go call you later. Bye." She hung up and looked at Hotch. "I'll go and talk to the media."

Hotch gave the profile to the police officers while Emily gave it to the media. Hotch and Reid checked the map and found out that her strategic exit was outside the perimeter. Both Hotch and Reid walked back inside the truck and checked the surveillance camera of the bank before they got cuff off when they shot Will.

"Will's with them. I found his wallet."

"It benefits them to keep Will alive. They must have a safe house set up."

"Well, whoever their outside man is that's where they're heading now."

"But where? What's their endgame? There's no logical reason. They want to create panic."

"She's struck all over the world which says she might not be American but her ideology certainly speaks to Washington. Whatever point she and her partner are making it's important that DC is the setting."

"Brothers were from Philadelphia the other partner might be homegrown as well."

"Homeland is sending over a list of possibilities." Strauss said.

"They're not on anyone's list." Hotch replied.

"Then how do we find them?" Strauss questioned.

"We find the common denominators between all 14 robberies and we go from there."

"So she's the only answer?"

"For now."

"I'll call Clyde at Interpol again now that there's been an explosion. He might have some ideas."

Emily walked outside to talk to Easter and minutes later. The woman knew how to build bombs. Rossi and JJ left when they were notified of a dead paramedic. After watching the surveillance video fast forward, Emily noticed that the woman's partner was inside the bank the whole time.

Hotch and the team called Rossi to let them know that the real woman partner was Matthew Downs. JJ noticed that Will's driver license was missing and they knew where they lived. They headed over there.

They began to look for past bombings and noticed that one of them was in a train station. There was one that fit their description and needed someone with clear entrance. That's why they needed Will.

Hotch, Morgan and Reid headed over there. Morgan spotted Matthew and through his plug he let Hotch know and followed him. Reid found Will with a bomb strapped to him. Hotch followed Morgan.

They had stopped at the end of an alley where Matthew had Morgan in a headlock against a trashcan when Hotch shot him. They headed back to the train station. They all went back to the BAU.

"Hang on, let me check. Oh wait, she's here. Um Erin don't go anywhere, Dave wants to know if everyone is free tomorrow night." Hotch said stepping out of his office into the catwalk.

"Well, id depends on if he's buying then I'm definitely in." Morgan said.

"Yeah me too." Emily said even if she couldn't drink while Garcia and Reid raised their hands.

"Did you hear that? We're in."

They were all ready to go home after a long day.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

When Emily got home she was received with lots of kisses from Mikhail and Katsy and that she really loved. Her phone began to ring.

"Hey you, I'm already home don't freak out. We catch our Lady X. JJ beat her. You don't mess with Mama's Bear Cub and expect that she won't do anything about it. If I would had been in JJ's place I would have place a bullet in between her eyes."

"Yeah I know and I would do the same."

"Don't you think that you're genius is hanging too much with my little girl?"

"Clyde Easter, you're one over protective father! Besides, they're just friends it doesn't mean that they're getting married and if they did. She's in good hands."

"I know but she's my baby girl. Hey the jet is about to land call you later."

"Okay bye."

The following day they began to get ready. They left her apartment to Rossi's house. When they got there Morgan started asking questions.

"It's bigger than that. You think I should stay?"

"I think I miss you already."

Garcia arrived and wanted to know what they were talking about and she saw Kevin with CSU Technician Sharp and she got Mikhail and walked to another direction when she just mumbled a simple hello to Hotch and Beth. Morgan invited Jack to see the fountain which he agreed and Beth tagged along to see the fountain.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Absolutely. But not now."

"First thing tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Okay." He said and turned to leave.

She wondered how Clyde was doing and if he was safe he never returned her call. They agreed that she would take a time off from her job and leave in London for that time to see if she really wanted the job. She walked to where Garcia was with Mika.

They got their signal that everything was going according to plan and they got into their place. The ceremony was beautiful.

"Reid be careful she's Clyde's treasure."

"I know and if looks killed I would already be dead."

She laughed. "That can be true."

She had an idea and worked through it and only few had accepted to make a funny video for JJ and Will acting drunk and it was really funny. She really had a great time. In a way she was saying goodbye to them. She loved them but she didn't know if she could continue to do the job.

As they were getting ready to leave Rossi's Mansion her phone began to ring.

"Hey, don't tell me you're still stuck over there?" Emily asked.

"It's me Becky. I'm just calling to let you know that Clyde is dead."

"What? Are you sure? It can't be happening!"

"Yes. I was entering my office and checking through the window when I saw Clyde walking towards his car and a man walked up to him and shot him in the head."

"Do you know who it was?" She asked ignoring the questioning looks the team was sending her.

"No Ma'am. It's lucky enough he didn't see me. What do you want us to do?"

"What is Interpol doing?" Emily asked. "I can't fly to London."

"They're doing everything they can to catch the man. Do you want us to send you his body?"

"Yes. Becky contact the other Easter. I know she has been in undercover."

"I'll try. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Emily hung up the phone and walked towards Katsy who was carrying Mika. "You're Father is dead."

"No, no, no." She sobbed while Reid comforted her.

She felt pain. She was having contractions. _It isn't time twins! _She thought.

"Em, are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Um no my husband just died and I'm about to have my twins! I'm going into labor." Emily replied with clenched teeth. "Garcia, take care of my baby. He still doesn't understand what's happening JJ ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"I'm sorry I had to ruin your moment. You just got married."

"Em, you need me more than Will does."

* * *

**_What did you think? I didn't think that it was fair for Clyde to be in the sideways watching Emily and Hotch together and then the kids going from home to home. Please let me know...leave a review pretty please!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry that I hadn't posted sooner but I wasn't able to do it! I babysit my nephew in the weekends and he's a 2 month very demanding child and I love him with all my heart! So he comes first before any of my stories! Please enjoy! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY BFF ROCKHOTCH31 AND MY CMREV HOTCHBUDDIES!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

While Garcia stayed behind with the boys everyone else drove behind JJ to the hospital. Eleven hours they were waiting. Hotch got tired of waiting when JJ came out.

"They are fine. The three of them are okay. She just needs a little rest."

After a while everyone left. Hotch got out of the hospital to talk to Jessica and explained the situation that he was going to stay in the hospital and be there for her.

"Hi you didn't need to stay." Emily said to him as soon as she saw him.

"I wanted to. You stayed there for me when I most needed it." Hotch replied.

"Why Hotch? Why is he dead?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to really talk about it?"

"No." She replied. "I've been thinking of the names for my little ones."

"Okay. What are you naming them?"

"My little girl is Leighza Aleksandra and for my little boy Gage Aleksander. The names he had picked up before we found out that it was boy and girl."

"Those names are a bit handful." He said.

"Well, Leighza I don't know what's the origin probably an ex-girlfriend of his. Aleksandra and Aleksander are Russian. I chose Russian and Gage is English."

His phone started ringing. "Hotchner."

"I'm Sean O'Connell I'm calling in reference to Easter's death certificate where should I send it to?" He asked in his thick accent.

"Send it to the FBI Headquarters."

Two days later, Emily and the twins were released from the hospital just in time for the funeral.

After the will was read letting her know that he had bought her the house she had been looking for when she first started working at the BAU. He left her his flat in Spain and the rest of his possession to his kids. She couldn't believe it.

It was already five months and it was breaking his heart to see her so heartbroken. The last time he had seen her like that was after a few weeks after Haley's death when he told her that his life now revolved around Jack. He explained that Jack needed stability and he wanted what was best for him. How he regretted what he said to her.

"Garcia, I need some help." He said as she entered his office.

"What is it Boss Man?" Garcia said.

"I need for you to help me organize a surprise party for Prentiss. She's so down."

"I'm on it Boss but where and when?" Garcia asked.

"My place and tonight I've already talked to Jessica and she could watch the kids. Garcia, but make sure she doesn't find out about it."

"Yes Boss." Garcia said. "Sir how would I decorate your place?"

"Oh yes here." He said handing her his keys and scribbled down his alarm code. "And make sure you shred this paper when you're finished."

"Yes G-Man. I'll start a.s.a.p."

He never had seen someone plan a surprise party as fast as Garcia did. When she got there she called them out to the roundtable room to explain what was happening.

"Garcia, what are we doing in Hotch's apartment?" Emily asked as Garcia got Hotch's apartment key.

"G-Man sent me to pick up something to his apartment." Garcia answered. "It will be quick I promise."

As Garcia opened the door everyone yelled surprised.

"Thank you guys." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Where are my kids?" Emily said.

"They are with Jess. The five kids are with her." Hotch replied.

"Oh okay."

"Okay we have a confession to make." Katsy said. "We are expecting a child."

Everyone congratulated her. They all knew that it was a bittersweet moment for her and Emily. One by one they started leaving only Emily staying behind. They started talking and once again they found themselves in the same position as in the first time they met each other. When he woke up the following day and he found himself alone in the bed.

"Emily?" He asked.

There was no answer. He saw the note in the nightstand. _I'm sorry. I can't believe it happened again! You've got Jack and I've got my kids to think about. Like you said to me once you're life revolves around Jack mine now does around my three kids. Thanks for the surprise party. –Emily._

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

She felt confused and guilty for what she had done. She walked to nowhere in particular when it started raining and she entered a building looking for shelter. To her right there was a room with a wall with fishes and right next to the door was a slide and to her left there was a glass door room which looked to be used while doing under construction.

She walked towards the glass doors and noticed the room that looked like if it was an ark. Like as Noah's Ark. She walked straight and to her left there was a glass window and a door outside there was tables. She opened the side door and realized she entered a church. She sat on the bench and noticed that they didn't any images she began to cry.

"Hello I'm Pastor Sanberg. Do you want to talk about what's happening to you?" he asked as he sat in the pew in front of her.

"My husband died five months ago. I can't make sense of anything you know? I wanna be there for my family but my emotions are all over the place."

"There needs to be a grieving process and the LORD is the one who carries you through it and it takes time. It takes time for healing."

"Healing?"

"I've heard many people say who have lost a loved one that in some ways it's like learning to live with an amputation. You do heal, but you're never the same. But I would also say that those who go through this and trust in the LORD discovered a comfort and an intimacy with God that most people never experience."

"I wanna trust him. I just don't understand what he's doing."

"Well, he does promise to walk with us through the pain and the hard choice for you is whether you're gonna be angry for the time you didn't have with him or grateful for the time that you did have."

"I don't want to be angry I want to heal."

They talked a little bit more and the Pastor shared the story of Ruth and Naomi with her. It gave her the peace she needed. She walked back home. Emily walked to her room and sat on the bed. She stretched to get her book that was in the nightstand but unable to secure the book if fell to the floor. Emily got off the bed to get the book and saw the letter. She opened the letter.

_Hey Babe,  
If you're reading this it might be because I'm already dead. If I know you like I do you ended up sticking the letter in a book and forgot about it. Baby, when I asked you to marry me I knew that you still had feelings for Hotch but I know you loved me not in the same way. Give or take it must be what five months? Darling, take a chance again. Please try to be happy love and don't feel guilty about it. I'm not there anymore and Kari will understand. I just want your happiness. You're young, you're beautiful and deserve to be happy. Oh and please don't shut her off out of your life because you're feeling pain. She's hurting too. Things are getting serious between her and Spencer and I wouldn't have picked a better man for her. I don't know if I made you happy but you did made me happy! Take care, my love. Please always remind my kids that I loved them that it wasn't never my intention to leave them alone so little.  
PS I love you!_

She really had forgotten about the letter and got out from the bed and got to Katsy's room. As Emily opened the door she could hear her cry.

"My sweet baby girl, I'm so sorry! I have forgotten about your pain."

"Why are you feeling guilty?"

"I don't understand."

"Yes you do. You're feeling guilty about something. He or I wouldn't mind if you move on. He would have loved the idea of you falling in love with someone else or someone you already knew."

"I don't feel I should…." She was saying but Katsy put a hand in her mouth.

"You know what you need? A time alone go to Spain to your flat and think of what I have said."

"Thank you Katsy." She said giving her a kiss and walking out.

She prepared everything for her trip packed for herself and the kids. She was putting the suitcases by the door when the doorbell rang.

"Hi we need to talk." Hotch said getting the kids inside. "Where are you going?"

"Thank you for picking them up but it wasn't necessary for you to do it. I need some time to think and not feel guilty." She said and looked at Mika. "Go with Katsy."

"NO." he said staying glued to Hotch's leg.

"Mikhail, let's go with Spence and have breakfast?" Katsy said.

"NO." he said. "I don't wanna go with Mami."

"There's going to be pancakes but if you don't want to go. I'll eat them."

"No I'll go with you Kassy." Mika replied and walked with Katsy towards the door.

"Momma call me when you're ready. We're going to be at Spence's." Katsy said before closing the door.

"Please let's talk about it Em." Hotch said.

"What for Aaron? For you to break my heart for the third time no thank you! After the entire Foyet episode I waited for you to call me and when I did you said you didn't want anything to do with me. Now it's me telling you that I don't want anything to do with you."

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it! I know some people will comment on my whole part with the Pastor but I wanted to include my faith if I offended someone I'm sorry it was never my intention but it's what I believe and I'll stand by it.**_

_**BFF ROCKS: THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION! YOU'RE AWESOME! YOUR BOLDNESS MADE ME BE BOLD THANKS! LOVES YA!**_

_**The whole description of the church is actually my church and I changed my Pastor's name.**_

_**PS please leave a review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So finally the chapter you've been waiting is here Emily and Hotch together! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had been one week since Emily had left to Spain. He felt like once again he was losing her. After a long case in Seattle the team was back home and the team was going to dinner and to relax.

"I still don't get it." Rossi said.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Why are you still doing here?"

"I just returned from working on a case." Hotch added.

"What I mean is why are you not chasing her? Go and fight for her."

"She said that she didn't want anything to do with me." Hotch said.

"That's bull. You're both so stubborn." Katsy said joining them.

"And both of you are so full of it." Rossi added.

"Who are you all talking about?" Garcia asked.

"Emily." Rossi and Katsy said at the same time.

Everyone was quiet and taking it all in.

"So that's your answer then?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Hotch answered.

"Listen really careful buddy you're not taking Mikhail under. He looks up to you. He already lost his father. She's everything I have left. Get your act together and decide what you want to do. I'm not hungry anymore." She said and got up and left.

"That must be the hormones speaking." Morgan said.

"No that's the angriest I have seen her." Reid said getting up and followed her.

"She's right you know." JJ added. "Take it from a mother's point of view. Besides, since Clyde's death Mika and Emily haven't really smiled more that when they're with you and Jack."

Seconds later, Katsy and Reid joined them at the table again and gave him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Hotch asked.

"That's the address of the flat in Spain. She's being stubborn you hurt her remember? Now is the time to prove yourself." She replied. "She loves you and you just have to admit your feelings to her."

"Don't stand here wasting time go and look for her before you lose her again." Rossi said.

"What if she doesn't want to do anything with me?" Hotch asked.

"If she loves you as I think she does then she won't say no to you." Katsy said.

"I'm not sure if it's a great idea." Hotch said.

"Aaron if you don't try you wouldn't know for sure." Rossi added.

"G-Man go before it's too late." Garcia said. "Don't let her slip out of your hands yet again. I know."

"I won't. I've got to go." He said.

"Well now would be the best time to leave." Morgan said.

He got up and headed towards the door. He got his phone out.

"Jess, you wouldn't mind taking care of Jack for a few days?" Hotch asked walking towards his car.

"Aaron, you know I wouldn't mind but what's happening?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going to go and look for Emily." Hotch said. "But don't mention it to Jack. I don't want him to get all excited and then it won't happen."

"Finally and I won't mention it. Aaron, just tell her how you feel."

"I will. Thank you, Jess." He hung up and dialed another number.

He called Strauss and let her know that he wanted to take some days off and he would leave Rossi in charge of the team while he was away. He got inside his apartment complex as soon as possible. He opened the door of his apartment and headed straight to his room and got his other duffel bag. He called the airport for a ticket to Barcelona, Spain.

"Hello buddy." He said answering his phone.

"Aunt Jessica said you were not coming home soon."

"Yeah buddy. I have to go somewhere. Be good for Aunt Jessica okay."

"Okay. Daddy, do you know when is Emmy is coming back?" Jack asked.

"I don't know buddy but I have to go." He said and after a while he hung up and boarded the plane.

The plane landed and he was exhausted but he was running on adrenaline. How he wanted to see her. He walked towards the exit and called on a taxi and gave him the address. They arrived at their destination said thank you and saw her as she was to enter the flat complex.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"Emily."

She could recognize that voice anywhere! That was the man she had fallen in love with as soon as she set eyes in him. She turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you how much I have regretted saying no to you. Once I realized my mistake it was already late. I'm here to tell you how much I love you Em." He said. "Do you want to give it a try?"

"What about Jack?"

"He hasn't stopped asking about you and when are the kids coming back home. Emily, I've been the greatest idiot. I don't want to lose you once again for the third time."

"Okay let's try it. I imagine Katsy gave you the address. She's so much like her father."

"Yes she did. She would make a great Agent."

"She has stated that she doesn't want that kind of job."

"Yes I might have guessed so far."

"Yes I know. You look tired."

"Well, we had just wrapped a case and we were having dinner and came here straight."

"Let's go in so you can rest. Mikhail hasn't stopped asking for Jack but for now as you can see they're taking their daily nap."

They began to walking inside towards the elevators. The door rang and then opened. He helped her get the stroller inside.

"You should rest. I'm putting the kids in their cribs." She said.

He walked up to her and gave her a deep kissed which she returned. She was now okay with it. She didn't feel guilty with being with him anymore.

She put the kids to into their cribs and headed to where Hotch was. She joined him in the other side of the bed and watched him sleep. Within seconds she had fallen asleep too.

Hotch and Emily were woken up by someone piercing scream.

"Oh I'm sorry Aaron. That's Mika." Emily said standing up. "I better go. Go back to sleep."

"I've got all the rest I needed."

"You stubborn man!"

"Look who's talking!"

She walked towards the kids room. "Hey you're going to wake them up and are you going to put them to sleep again?"

He shook his head.

"That's what I thought." She said as she carried him out. "Mika, I got a surprise for you."

His eyes sparkled. They walked to Emily's room. As soon as Mika saw Hotch he smiled and tried to get down. Emily put him down and he walked straight to Hotch and gave him a hug. That made Emily extremely happy knowing her kids would be very much loved.

"I think Garcia figured out about us." Hotch said.

"You said that you were all together."

"Yes but I'm talking when we were dating not how I felt towards you. Besides the first one to make the comment was Rossi who knew of our first time together but not that we were dating unless he found out by himself and not letting me know."

"Oh no."

"So be prepared for the bunch of questions. This is a nice place."

"I know right. It turns out that the whole building is mine." She replied.

"Emily, I've missed you."

"Me too hey but you didn't tell me what did Katsy say to you?"

"Just that this little guy was in the middle of all the mess and that you're everything she has left. Oh and for me to make up my mind."

"She was really mad and added to that the hormones. I guess it was more the hormones cause she usually doesn't say what she's thinking."

"Mami, I hungry." Mika said.

"Okay let's go and see what I can prepare. Come let Hotch take another nap."

"No I stay." Mika replied.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen. Mikhail could be the spitting image of his father but had the stubbornness of his mother. She could hear Mika's giggles. Emily was relieved to hear her son giggle again and just as she got to the kitchen the twins woke up.

"Do what you have to do. I'll help you with the twins." Hotch said.

* * *

**_What did you think? Was the wait worth it? _**

**_PS please leave a review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**So here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! CRIMINAL MINDS TONIGHT YAY!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

They flew back together two weeks later. He didn't want to tell Jack by phone so they waited till they got to DC to tell him in person.

"Buddy, I have a surprise for you!"

"What's the surprise Dad?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Me." Emily said stepping inside the house.

"Emmy!" He replied and ran to her arms. "You're staying with us and never leave again?"

"Yes I am but you need to lower your voice they kids are sleeping.

"Sorry!" He replied and put his hand in his mouth.

"It's okay. Hi Jessica!" Emily said as Jessica walked towards them.

"Hello Emily! Welcome back!" Jessica said giving Emily a hug.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Emily replied.

"You must be tired. Both of you need rest. Go to bed! Jack and I will take care of them."

"Thanks Jess." Hotch said.

As soon as they entered the room they went straight to bed. They were both very tired from the trip and add three kids waking at the same time. The next day they woke up by the smell of pancakes.

"Jess, it wasn't necessary." Emily said.

"I do it because I want to." Jessica replied. "Breakfast is almost ready. Jack and Mika are watching cartoons and the twins are still sleeping."

"Thank you!" Hotch said.

Hotch texted the team letting them know that they were back and they were together. If they were free for lunch. Few seconds later his phone made a blipping noise letting him know that he had a text. It wouldn't be a surprise if the first person was Garcia and then one by one started replying back with a yes. He looked at Emily and nodded.

They began to get ready to head out to lunch. They got there a little bit early. He could tell that Emily was nervous.

"We are so glad you two are together!" Garcia stated as they got closer to their table.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said.

The team all gathered around them and the kids which they missed as their friend.

"Kassy!" Mika said stretching his little arms for her to carry him.

Katsy walked up to him and picked him up and then said hi to Hotch and Emily. The twins were all going around the table like hot potatoes. Jack loved being a big brother to Mika, Gage and Leighza. The waiter had finished bringing them their meals that they had ordered and refilling their drinks.

"So you ran away?" JJ asked as she was feeding Henry.

"Yes I needed space and think if I should give myself another chance."

"You know that he would not like for you to be alone right?"

"Yes I know Katsy but it wasn't easy."

"OH. OH NO! NO WAY!" Garcia said. "Em, are you serious?"

"Yeah Garcia it is." Emily said.

"What are you two agreeing to?" JJ asked.

"Oh only that Hotch and Emily had been together before like when after his divorce." Garcia said.

"Oh and under our own noses?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Emily explained.

"So when I called you for a case and you answered with a 'we' were you talking about each other?" Garcia asked pointing a finger at them.

"Yes that's what I meant." Emily answered.

"So, Rossi, you seemed shocked. I guessed you would know about it." Garcia said.

"I didn't know as the rest of you." Rossi answered.

"So why did you tell Hotch to follow her?" Garcia asked.

"Because I knew that they had met before once when he still worked with Emily's mother." Rossi added.

They finished their meals and discussed about other things and about Emily transferring to the DOD.

"I never got the chance to say thank you for the wedding toast video. I loved Henry at last. Thank you!"

"I did it because I wanted to do it." She said. "Besides I have news. I am pregnant."

"What?" Hotch asked almost chocking on his drink.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"Yeah I found out just this morning." Emily said.

"You didn't lose anytime. Congratulations!" Morgan said.

"Ha you're really pushing it buddy!" Emily answered.

"Congratulations!" Katsy said. "So that means I will be alone when I have my baby."

"No you won't Spence will be there for you."

"That's not if he dies out of panic." Katsy replied.

"I can be there for you." JJ added.

"Thank you!" Katsy added.

Everyone congratulated them for their new addition and they all started leaving the restaurant. Katsy took Mika, Jack and the twins with her so Emily and Hotch could have some time alone.

"Aaron, why did you date Beth?"

"Em, it was really hard to see you and know that you weren't with me. I thought I could forget you with her. At the wedding she noticed while we were dancing."

"I'm sorry I caused you pain!"

"Emily, don't! I did that when I broke up with you. When I realized my mistake it was already too late. You were getting engaged with Clyde."

They walked towards their car and drove to the apartment.

"So you're happy?" Emily asked him.

"Yes I finally have you. I don't know why I didn't follow you the first time. I shouldn't have let you go out of my reach." Hotch said.

"It was for the same reason I didn't either. We are both so stubborn." She said as he let her enter the apartment first. "So what should we do now?"

"I have some ideas." Hotch said kissing her.

"Naughty boy!" Emily said.

He guided towards the room. She didn't feel guilty anymore. She knew that Clyde would be happy for her. She wanted to give her relationship with Hotch her hundred percent.

"Emily marry me. Let's get married tomorrow at the court house."

"You're crazy." Emily said.

"It's so not happening again." Hotch said.

"What's not happening again?" Emily asked.

"I'm not letting you go again. I made the mistake thrice and I'm not ready to do it again!" Hotch answered.

She liked his answer. "Okay let's get married tomorrow. Early in the morning so you won't chicken out."

"I'm not going to." He answered and kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss.

Emily and Hotch texted the team about their wedding plans and to meet at the court house. The next day they got there really early ready to tie the knot.

She was really nervous about it.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah and you?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's get this wedding started!" Garcia added.

Few minutes later, they were Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner. After they got married they went to celebrate together with the team and have lunch in their favorite restaurant.

Mika loved hanging with Jack whatever Jack did he wanted to do too.

"Mika eat your broccoli." Emily said.

Mika made a face when she noticed that Jack started eating his broccoli and Mika copied Jack.

"Thank you for inviting me. I know I'm late but I couldn't get away earlier." Jessica said.

"You're a good friend and been there when I most have needed it." Emily said.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Jessica replied.

"Thank you!" Hotch said.

Hotch's phone began to ring. They already might have an idea of what the phone call was about and they groaned.

"Hotchner."

He signaled them to get ready and they all shrugged and began to get ready to leave.

"Good thing that at least we had breakfast and you too got married." Garcia said.

* * *

_**So what do you think? **_

_**PS please leave a review! Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's another chapter! Hope you all like it! I'm thinking of almost ending the story!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The team had been working on a case for four days already and with one man down everything seemed double. He had asked for an agent and was waiting on news. He just missed his family.

"Garcia, what do you got?"

"Boss Man, I found out the address. I already sent it to your phones."

"Thank you Garcia." Reid said.

They headed towards the address Garcia had sent them. They heard screams.

"FBI open the door!" Hotch stated.

No one came to the door he nodded to Morgan and he kicked the door open.

"German, drop your weapon!" JJ said.

"Why should I?" he replied.

"German, drop your weapon!" JJ replied.

He thought about it for a few seconds and then dropped it. Morgan walked towards the Unsub and cuffed him while Hotch read him his rights. They were ready to head out home. Hotch's phone began to ring.

"Hey we are on our way home."

"Aaron, are you seating down cause the news I have for you." Emily said.

"Okay yes I am."

"You'll need to start buying double baby things." Emily replied.

"What do you mean by double?" Hotch asked and noticed that everyone had stopped talking and listening to what he was saying.

"Oh you need for me to explain it with apples? We are having twins!"

He was speechless. "That's a surprise Emily."

"Ha join the club buddy! You might want to give the news to the eavesdroppers."

"Yeah I'll try as soon as possible but don't be thinking it be right away."

She laughed. "Aaron, just tell them as soon as we hung up. They're dying to find out too!"

"Okay I'll do it. See you soon." He said and then hung up.

"Well, what's happening?" Morgan asked.

"Double what? What's a surprise?" JJ asked.

"Turns out that Emily found out today that we are expecting twins." Hotch replied.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"Oh my now that's a surprise!" Garcia said as she appeared through the webcam.

They all congratulated him for the news and now they only had to wait to know the sexes of the babies. He would never have thought of being a father again. He arrived home and the kids were already sleeping. Jack had to readjust his sleeping habits for Mika.

"Em, I'm home." He said walking towards the kitchen where she was.

"Aaron, we need to move to a bigger place. I've been going at this in my head while you've been away but should we move to the house Clyde left me?"

"I know we need to move to a bigger place but is it me or it feels weird?"

"Yes it does but it's the only thing we have at the moment." Emily replied. "Don't worry it's not furnished."

"The team can help us move to our new home."

Emily and Hotch had called the team and asked if they could help them move to the new house. They agreed to help them. The following morning they began to get the suitcases and boxes to the living room. The team arrived and helped them move the things into the U-Haul that they had rented.

"I'm pregnant not invalid!" Emily stated.

"I know but your pregnancies haven't been the most stable."

"Point taken." Emily replied.

"I don't want to make you feel like that but I want you to protect you."

"I know. It doesn't mean that I don't like being pushed away. Just so you know my hormones are going to be crazy."

"Tell me about it." Hotch replied.

"Hey you too lovebirds get your butt moving!" Morgan replied.

"We're moving." Emily said. "Yes as soon as yours get moving."

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

They had to adjust to the new living arrangements and it wasn't that easy and she was starting to work in the DOD and that wasn't easy either. She stopped at Jessica's house.

"Are you sure you can take care of my kids too?" Emily asked.

"If you can accept Jack as yours why shouldn't I accept yours?" Jessica answered.

"Okay I got to go but whatever you need just call me." Emily said.

"Yeah I will."

She drove all the way to the Pentagon and she was kind of nervous about it. She wasn't one to give up and she wasn't going to start now.

If she thought the FBI had classifieds the DOD beat them to the ground. Nothing goes out of the building that is classified. She wondered if this would be the first time she ran away from a job position.

She wanted so bad to be five already so she could go home and think what she needed to do.

Her phone began to ring.

"Hello Aaron, you're leaving on a case right?"

"Yes I am. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

_Perfect!_ She thought. At the moment, Emily did not know if she had made the right decision by transferring to the DOD. Her phone began to ring again.

"Hotchner." She answered not looking at the screen.

"Hello Emily. This is Becky. We catched him! We catch the man that killed Clyde! He's in custody at the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am I identified him myself. He was angry at Clyde for killing his brother. We could get in touch with the other Easter. She's on her way to London."

"Was her cover blown?" Emily asked.

"No Ma'am. They had gotten to the target."

"That's good. Thank you for the information."

"You're welcomed. Clyde was a great man. He was always attentive to his staff."

"Yes he was. Thank you once again. I've got to go."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Becky."

She hung up her phone and began to work on what she was doing. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Ma'am, do you need something? It's already twelve." Victoria asked.

"I've lost track of time. No I don't. Please go right ahead and go."

"Thanks."

Emily felt like fish out of the water in here. She had never felt so lost as she was at the moment. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

She went to the closest restaurant to the building. She was thinking on how to tell Katsy the news. Her courage was failing her tears beginning to fall. She didn't know how to start but she had to.

"Hello Emily! May I sit with you?"

She turned around Emily recognized the voice. "Yeah you can Beth."

"It seems like you received unexpected news."

"In fact I did. They found the person that killed Clyde."

"Isn't that good news?"

"Yes but I don't know how to explain it to Katsy. It feels like something was moved underneath."

"She'll know why you're calling her." Beth said.

"So tell me about you. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. I came to visit my Mother. I met someone and he's super nice." Beth said.

"I'm glad for you."

"Thank you. I've heard that you and Aaron got married."

"Yes we did and we're expecting twins. I know it's kind of weird you and me talking about Aaron after all he's your ex."

"It's okay. Deep down I always knew that he had feelings for someone else. I didn't think it was Haley. At JJ's and Will's wedding I figured out that it had always been you and it has been for the longest time."

Emily was at a loss for words. Few minutes later they said goodbyes and left the restaurant. She wasn't really ready to go back to work but had to.

* * *

**_What do you think? I still don't know if leaving her there or transferring her to Interpol or FBI again._**

**_PS please leave a review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I hope you like the chapter! Sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner but my muse left me.**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

He had asked for the morning off. Emily and Hotch were at the Doctor's office waiting to be called.

"Emily Hotchner."

They both walked towards the door the Nurse was standing.

"You'll be in room number four. The Doctor will be here with you shortly." The Nurse said after checking Emily.

"Thank you." Emily said.

Few minutes later the Doctor walked in.

"Hello Emily, Aaron. How have you been feeling Emily?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, lately I've been sick with vomiting. Last week, I couldn't even go to work because of that but everything else is alright." Emily answered.

"Okay that sounds 'normal' but you didn't feel that way in your other pregnancies?" The Doctor asked looking at the file.

"No not at all." Emily said.

"Okay let's see if the babies let you know if they are boys, girls, or boy and girl this time." The Doctor said getting up and guiding Emily towards the bed.

The Doctor put the gel on Emily's belly and starting the sonogram.

"Aw can you see? There are in different sacs and that means you're having fraternal twins. Oh they're both girls. Congratulations!"

Few minutes later they walked out of the Doctor's Office. He was heading to the FBI and she was heading home. They had tried to know the sexes of the babies for four months already but they were a little shy.

"I need to go to the restroom." She said and ran back inside.

He followed her and waited outside the restroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked her once she came out of the restroom.

"I'm okay but oh how I hate that! I can't even keep anything because I'm throwing it all off."

He massaged her back. They walked to their cars and left on their separate ways. He spent more of his time stuck in traffic. The Team was in the Roundtable Room waiting for him waiting for the big news.

"So what's the news G-Man?" Garcia asked.

"They're girls." Hotch said.

"See I told you!" JJ stated.

"You were betting?" Hotch asked.

"Only a little bit G-Man." Garcia answered smiling.

"Oh its good you're all together. I have a case for you all." Straus said entering the Roundtable room. "Miami PD called us. Jackson Bridge went missing yesterday evening. He was on his way home from a friend's home. He's nine years old."

"The first 24 hours are crucial." Morgan said.

"Wheels up in twenty." Hotch said and walked to his office and his phone started ringing.

"Hotchner."

"Hey I just got home. I got stuck in traffic and vomited like three times. I'm blabbing and you're probably going to tell me you're leaving in thirty minutes on a case."

"No in twenty minutes. We are on our way to Miami. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye I love you!"

"I love you too."

He hung up and got his duffel bag and headed towards the jet and was waiting for the rest of the team. He didn't like leaving her alone. He got his phone out.

"Jessica, I'm heading out of town. I don't know when I'm coming back and Emily is at home can you check on her. She's been sick lately."

"I will don't worry."

"Thanks Jess." He said and then hung up.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked as she got inside the jet followed by the rest of the team.

"Emily hasn't been feeling well with all the pregnancy symptoms and all." Hotch answered.

"Oh I can totally relate to that." JJ said.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

She hadn't been able to go to work. She hated feeling like she was feeling. That was the moment she wished the nine months came sooner. Hotch and Emily had talked about not having more children. Six children were enough.

Two set of twins were going to be the death of her. She was finally dozing off when she felt the need to run to the restroom again. Once she felt better she got up and headed back to bed to see if she could get some rest.

Jessica had been checking up on her and she was keeping the children for the time being. Emily was grateful for that. It had been three days of the only thing able to do was getting up from the bed to the restroom and having crackers and grilled cheese and water and some fruits.

She had just woken up when her cell phone rang.

"How are you feeling Em?" Hotch asked.

"I just woke up. Don't worry you didn't. It's the same thing over and over again. How about you?" Emily asked.

"We are almost landing in Quantico. I just need to do something really quick and be there as fast as I can. The team says hi." Hotch said.

"Tell the team we say hi."

"I'll tell them. I'll be there soon."

"I know. See you later." Emily said and hung up.

She got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen and wanted to try the Pedialyte Garcia had brought her earlier and cheese. Apparently it was working. She went back to bed to wait for her husband.

Just as Hotch entered their house and closed the door Emily began to have pain.

"Aaaaronnnn!" Emily yelled.

"What's happening?"

"I'm in pain! Aaron, it can't be happening again!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said and walked towards her and helped her get up.

He helped her into the truck and they were in their way to the hospital. She was so nervous. She didn't want to lose her babies. They entered the hospital.

"We have to do an emergency C-Section. I can't hear their heartbeats." The Doctor in charge said as he finished checking on Emily.

"Do it now." Emily replied.

The Doctor told the nurse to prepare the room. They were getting ready to take her in. Emily talked to the Doctor and told him about the surgery so she couldn't have more kids.

When she woke up Hotch was already there.

"How are the babies?"

"They are going to be okay. The nurse is going to bring them later." Aaron replied. "I'm sure they are okay Em. I've saw them already. You need to rest."

"Okay." She replied.

The next day when she woke up the room was filled with flowers.

"The flowers are from the team, people from the FBI that know you, and from your coworkers." Aaron replied before she asked.

"Oh really nice." She said.

"Hey princess you really like to scare us right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I do. I got to see if you really pay attention."

"You'll always have my attention." Garcia said.

Hotch's phone began to ring.

"She's ok and the twins too yeah I can." He hung up. "I'll be back."

"What happened?" JJ asked as she entered the room. "He didn't even say hello."

"I have no idea." Emily replied.

Few minutes later, Hotch walked in with Mika in his arms. Now, she understood why he had left so soon.

"Mika, were you misbehaving for Aunt Jessica?" Emily asked as Hotch put Mika next to her.

"I got to see you Mami." Mika said and kissed her.

"Mika, you got to be a good boy and not give any problems to Aunt Jessica. She has Jack, Leighza and Gage and you. That's too many kids for one person." Emily replied.

"I'm shorry. I love you Mami." Mika said.

_He really s his father's son,_ Emily thought. Mika was sweet and loving as his father. The only thing he inherited from her was the stubbornness.

* * *

_**So how did you like it? What did you think of the episode of Criminal Minds? TG did a great job directing the episode! **_

_**PS please leave a review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

He was getting ready to head to the roundtable room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

A redheaded girl entered the room. "Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes."

"I'm Agent Marianne Easter they transferred me to your team."

"Oh I had forgotten about you coming in today. Please sit down."

She walked inside the office and sat in one of the chairs. There was a knock on the door and Garcia walked in. "Asheville PD needs our help."

Hotch got up and asked her to follow him to the roundtable room.

"What's your specialty?"

"It's linguistics and sexual offenders."

"This is Agent Marianne Easter she's a new addition to the team starting now." He said entering the room. "You can all ask questions later let's get started. Garcia, what can you tell us about the case?"

"In the last three weeks four bodies have been found. Erin Tisdale, Bianca Morales, Carla Brunsels, and Viana Dos Santos they have the same death suffocation and they were all dumped in different part of the city but in trashcans."

"Do they show any sign of rape?" the new girl asked.

"No."

"How old were they?"

"Erin and Carla were 25 while Bianca and Viana were 28 and yes." Garcia said and put the pictures up with the control in her hand.

"Wheels up in thirty I'm hoping you got a go bag."

"Yes Sir." Marianne answered.

In the Jet they started discussing more of the case.

"Do their relatives know?" Marianne asked.

"Viana Dos Santos family doesn't know."

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"Her parents live in Portugal. Her body was found just yesterday evening and we need someone that speaks Portuguese."

"I can speak with them. I know Portuguese and I knew her. I know her parents."

The jet landed and they were going to the places that Hotch had assigned them to go. When they all got together at the Police Station to go over what they had found.

"Agent Easter you can call them."

"Thank you!" she said as she looked through her contacts. "Papa Mauro é me Miri, lamento informar que indentificou o corpo do Viani. E não sei quem fez isso, mas vou descobrir. Adeus."

After her conversation she explained most of her childhood and how she knew many languages. Hotch asked her if she could do the job unhindered and she replied yes. He had his doubts.

"What was she doing here?"

"I don't know! It's a small city."

"No I mean in the US? She only came once to my wedding and said she wouldn't be coming anymore!"

They had been working on the case and asking Garcia on information. Hotch sent Morgan and Marianne to go and ask questions. Garcia kept digging and found out that they had sent Morgan and Marianne to the Unsub's home. They tried calling them but they didn't answer.

"Let's go!" Hotch said.

When they got there Marianne was walking out of the house with a busted lip. He had read her file and he could only guess how the guy would look or be. After questioning him and getting a confession the team was ready to go home.

"I worked with Interpol."

"You worked with Interpol?" Reid asked.

"Yes Interpol."

At that moment, Reid's phone rang and Hotch's phone soon followed.

"Em, what's happening?"

"Katsy's in labor! I left the kids with Jessica."

"Emily keep us in the loop." he said.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"Yes I will. I got to go." She said and hung up and turned it off. "Okay my little girl. Let's get this started."

"I'm scared Momma."

"I know baby."

The Doctor entered the room and told them everything was ready. They were moved to the operating room.

"I just need one more push. I can see the little head." The Doctor said.

Emily heard a loud cry. How she wished Mikael was here to see his granddaughter. The Doctor had asked her if she wanted to cut the umbilical cord and she did. They put the baby in Katsy's shoulder so she could meet her daughter.

She walked to the waiting room and everyone was there already.

"How are they?" Reid asked.

"They are doing just great. In a while they are going to transfer her to her room. Oh Spence she's so beautiful."

"So I could already start buying her little outfits." Garcia said.

"Hi Emily it's being ages since I saw you!"

"Miri, what are you doing here?"

"I work with the Agent Hotchner's team now!"

"That's wonderful news!" She said.

"I can't believe we didn't even catch up on the last name!" Hotch said.

"It's hard to live with the high expectations the name carries especially if you work in Interpol and believe me I was glad you didn't catch up."

"What kind of expectations?" Reid asked.

"Reid, when your Father-in-law has a reputation and had a good position because he was good at what he did and everyone knows you by 'the daughter-in-law of Clyde Easter.' Everything you do is criticized and more when you accept the position to run the London office and play politics."

"Oh." Reid said.

"It's a bummer that working in Interpol and you lose valuable time with family."

"I think that Mihai and Tati would be very proud of you but I don't understand why did you leave Interpol?"

"The only reason I transferred to the London office was because he was over there but with him gone I didn't feel that London was home but enough about me, when can we see the precious baby girl?"

"I don't know!"

At that moment the Nurse walked to them and said that she was being transferred to her room but she needed rest. They all entered to the room. Few minutes later the Nurse brought the baby and Reid got it from her.

"What's her name?" Garcia asked.

"Her name is Mihaela Ioanna Reid."

"Wow! What kind of names are those?" Morgan asked.

"The names are Romanian." Reid answered. "Mihaela for her mom and Ioanna for her grandmother."

"They would really be proud of that." Morgan said.

"I know." Katsy replied.

Mihaela kept bouncing back and forth with the team. Rossi's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." He said and walked out of the room.

"I wonder who that might be." Morgan said.

"Guys, it should be you talking about how beautiful my daughter is and not who Rossi's talking to." Reid said.

"Jealous much?" Emily asked.

"I'm arguing for my child that's all." Reid said.

"Mhmm." Emily replied.

"PG didn't you said you had seen a certain blonde coming out of a certain place after he did on the same day as the bank heist?" JJ asked.

"Oh yes its true I had forgotten about that." Garcia added.

"Who are you talking about?" Emily said.

"Your husband knows her from a case he worked with Rossi. Wait, I'm not done G-Man. She was a cadet when she helped us with a case."

"I know who." Emily said.

She hadn't known about that. Well, how could she if she was going to a tough time during that time.

* * *

_**What did you think about the chapter? Next chapter you'll know more about Mihai and how he died and more about Marianne.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry I had forgotten about uploading a new chapter! So here it is...**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Mami, Mami wake up!" Mika said getting on the bed jumping over Hotch and putting himself in between them and trying to wake them. "Come on!"

Hotch chuckled. "Okay buddy we're going."

Mika got into the bed all jumping around them and with all the screaming and yelling Eliska woke up. Hotch got up and got her from her crib and making sure Lia was still sleeping. Having the two twins wake up at the same time it wouldn't be so manageable.

"Daddy, can you hurry?" Mika asked him. "Mami, get out of bed!"

"We're going!" Emily said getting up from the bed and walking towards the restroom and thirty minutes later they were in the kitchen having breakfast.

It had been a miracle that they had approved giving the team their two week vacation. The team had arrived shortly.

"Okay kids let's get the things ready into the trucks."

"Yay!" they all screamed.

Within minutes they had finished packing and putting their things into the rented trucks and so began their journey to Six Flags America and the kids were excited.

"Are we there yet?" Mika asked looking from one side to the other.

"We are almost there buddy!" Hotch replied.

They entered to the entrance of the park and the kids began to get a little noisy.

"Okay, kids lower down the volume!" Emily said from the front.

"Yes Mami." Mika said.

They began to unload the kids and got everything ready. After they all got down they walked towards the entrance.

"Derek!" a lady yelled from behind them.

They all turned around to see who was it but they didn't recognized her.

"Hey Kristina what brings you to an amusement park?" Derek asked.

"It's not your usual playground." She answered.

"Family." He replied pointing to the little girl clutching out to him. "What about you?"

"It's the same as you." She replied.

They were all interested in knowing who she was. Morgan was getting nervous and that was fun to watch.

"Who is she?" Reid asked Morgan.

"She's someone special. Guys please back off." Morgan said.

"Okay." Reid said.

Leighza was still clutched to Morgan. No one could manage to move her from Morgan arms.

"Good luck with her." Emily said. "Now you're her territory."

"I already had figured that." Morgan replied.

Leighza loved being the center of Morgan's attention.

"Hello again Derek." Kristina said. "Who's this beautiful girl?"

Leighza moved her hand as Kristina was trying to touch her.

"I'm so sorry. She's very friendly this is so unlike her." She said trying to get her from Morgan. "You're coming with me."

Leighza shook her head. Hotch noticed that Emily was losing her patience.

"One, two…" Emily said.

Leighza stretched her arms to Emily not very willingly. Mika ran towards them with cotton candy in his hand and offering it to his little sister. Mika was the peacemaker.

"Don't make it more difficult than what already is." David said to the person he was talking on the phone. "I can't talk at the moment but we can when I get back. That's not what I meant and you know it. All I'm asking is to talk."

They all were trying to figure out what he was talking about but they knew that whatever they said but nobody commented anything about it.

"Do you like her?" Emily asked Morgan with Leighza in her arms.

"Why are you asking such a question?" Morgan asked.

"I'm just curious and adding to the fact that this little girl thinks you're her property. If your thinking of something serious with her you'll have to work something on getting Lais to like her."

"I know what you're meaning but we haven't discussed that yet."

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

She wanted Morgan to be happy. They had so much fun together all day and now it was time to leave all the kids had fun. The ride home was a little quieter and was the fact that the kids were all sleeping and were tired.

Once home they all got in their own cars and left.

"Aaron, you really think Rossi's is seeing Ashley?" Emily asked.

"I don't know Em. He hasn't talked about that." He said as they both got into bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it seemed to me like he was finishing things off with someone today."

He kissed her. "Let's go to sleep. It has been a long tiring day."

The following day Emily and Hotch were woken up by a bunch of kisses.

"Wake up." Mika said.

"I'm going but first another kiss." Emily said.

They began to get ready and decided to go out and have breakfast. They had just gotten to their table when she noticed a blonde talking and laughing in another table getting ready to leave the restaurant. Emily was talking to the waiter ordering for Mika, Gage and Leighza.

"Hi Hotch and Emily!"

"Hello Ashley. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm about to get ready for an undercover job."

"You like working with Andy's team?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I do. Mark and I were just getting the final touches. I have to go please say hi to the team from me." Ashley replied.

"Yes we will."

"Are you seeing someone?" Emily asked.

"No, with my job is nearly impossible to be in a relationship. Mark is waiting for me. I got to go."

After Ashley left she was going to say something but her cell phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID.

"Victoria, what's wrong?"

"The higher ups told me to call you. They need you here as in right now." Victoria said.

"I'm to return to work in two weeks. What's happening?"

"I have no idea."

"Let them know I'll be there as soon as possible." She said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them. See you later." Hotch said.

"Thanks. Make sure this two get something inside their belly." She said as she got up from the table and said goodbye to Hotch and the kids.

She had to get the bus. She walked to her office floor.

"They are waiting for you in your office Ma'am."

"Thanks Victoria." She said as she walked towards her office and opened the door.

She opened the door.

"Hello Emily. We are so sorry to have brought you in today but Interpol and the FBI has contacted me."

"I'm not following you." Emily said.

"Emily both agencies are interested in having you. Interpol wants for you to run their DC office and the FBI wants for you to take over the recruiting unit. The question is what do you want to do?"

"You are leaving me speechless." Emily replied.

"You just need to make a decision."

"I guess that I'll go back with the FBI."

"Okay then. So I'll start the paperwork so you can start again with FBI when you return from your maternity leave."

"Thanks."

"No thank you for accepting the job here. You didn't even know what to do and you were willing to learn and that's takes courage."

"Thanks."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Do you need something? Would you like for me to order something?"

"No we are okay. I had my breakfast coming here." Emily replied.

Emily was filling Victoria about her transferring back to the FBI. Victoria was happy for Emily but was sad to see her go. Just at that moment they heard a loud explosion and then everything turned black.

* * *

**_So what do you think? I hope you like it!_**

**_PS. Please leave a message!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't posted the chapter but I haven't had the time. So there's only this and another chapter only!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hotch had just parked the truck in the driveway when his phone began to ring.

"Hotchner."

"Do you not know what's happening?"

"No. What is happening?" Hotch asked.

"A plane fell down on top of the Pentagon we still don't know if it was an accident or if it was a terrorist attack."

"Miri, Emily was called in today."

"I'm close to the Pentagon. Let me go and check and call you right back."

"Okay."

"She's a fighter Aaron. She's going to be okay."

"I know."

Hotch hung up the phone after a while and got the kids down and got them inside the house. He couldn't lose her. Jack knowing something was happening but not knowing what got the kids attention and began to play with them.

Hotch's phone began ringing.

"Miri, what's going on?"

"She's going to be okay. They are taking her to the nearest hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Aaron I'm watching her."

After his conversation with Miri he called Jessica and asked her if she could watch over the kids for a little while. He arrived to the hospital Miri had told him they were taking her and Rossi was with Emily.

"Hey how are you?" Hotch asked as he entered Emily's room.

"I'm okay. I was telling Rossi that we saw Ashley at the restaurant."

"You're supposed to be resting Em." Hotch added.

"You the worst patient is telling me what to do?" Emily asked. "Besides, I didn't finish telling him about the guy she was with something with an M."

"Emily, it is not nice speculating about that."

"I am not but I'm simply stating that they make a cute couple and the fact that they're both going undercover. I wonder what type of undercover."

Hotch noticed that Dave didn't say a word. He wondered if what they all said of him and Ashley was true. Dave seemed to be deep in thought.

The Doctor entered and checked on Emily.

"How is she Doctor?" Hotch asked.

"Everything seems okay and if she's better during the night. She might leave the hospital tomorrow morning." The Doctor said. "You were very lucky."

"Thank you Doctor." Emily said.

The Doctor excused himself and left the room.

"So why did they needed you for?" Hotch asked.

"It turns up that Interpol and the FBI wanted me. I decided to go back to the FBI."

Rossi's phone began to ring.

"You're what? Are you sure? No I'm not trying to say that. We need to talk! You're boarding the jet? Wait, you decided to go? It's a dangerous mission. Yeah I know Bye." He hung up the phone. "I've got to go."

"Bye Dave." Hotch said.

"Thank you Rossi." Emily replied. "Rossi, what about Victoria? My bosses?

"I'm sorry they didn't make it. General Miller took the worst part protecting you."

"Do you know what happened?"

"The plane was coming from Florida. It wasn't a terrorist attack the plane began to have problems. The pilot contacted the air traffic controllers and they were waiting for a confirmation for an emergency landing when the plane fell into the Pentagon."

"Thanks Rossi." She said as she tried to stop the tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yes it's just that she was a very sweet girl." Emily said.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

"Emily!" Garcia squealed.

"I'm okay. Please go and try and help Jess. Mika is going to be a hard case."

"I'll be into that. I just had to make sure you were okay."

"I am and now that you've seen me go."

"Yeah I'm going. I'm going!" Garcia replied.

The door of the hospital room entered. Katsy entered the room with tears in her eyes. Emily knew how scared she was.

"I'm okay Katsy." Emily said.

"I felt like I was reliving the day Mihai died in the North Tower. He wasn't supposed to be there that day I was."

"Katsy, it's not your fault what happened. Nobody knew what was going to happen that day. He had a chance to call you and tell you that he loved you."

"I know he did but I still feel guilty."

"Come here and sit next to me." Emily said. "He called me and I couldn't answer. He left me a message. He wanted me to tell you not to feel guilty about it. He was grateful that it was him on that plane and not you."

"Thanks Momma."

"Baby, you were his little sister. He was very overprotective."

"He was older by a minute Momma. The first time we met you he tried so hard to deny that he liked you. Not to be a whistleblower but he was the first one to call you Momma after Mami died."

"I would have guessed it had been you."

"Nope it wasn't me. So how would you want to do it on Friday?" Katsy asked.

"We go in the morning. We can leave from my house."

"Okay. 9 AM right?" Katsy asked.

"Yes."

"I have to go back home. You had to ruin my plans."

"How's that?" Emily asked.

"Spence and I are expecting another child."

"Congratulations! Aaron, did you hear that? I'm going to be a grandma again!"

"Yeah I did."

Days passed before she knew it was Friday already. She wasn't ready but she began to get Mika, Gage and Leighza ready to go and visit their Tati's tomb. Katsy arrived with Mihaela and the six of them left to the cemetery.

She knew that they were too young to understand but she wanted for them to know that their father loved them very much.

"Lais and Gage, blow Tati a kiss." Emily said and they did.

"I love you Tati." Mika said.

After leaving him flowers they left the cemetery to organize the twin's birthday party. Hotch was helping her organize most of the things. They had agreed on a cowboy and cowgirl theme but only few persons were invited.

The doorbell rang and she opened the door.

"Mother, Father, I'm so glad you could make it." Emily said.

"We wouldn't miss it Emily." Elizabeth said.

"Mika is going to love that you're both here." Emily said. "Hello Sean. Aaron, will be back in a few minutes he had to run to the store to buy some things but please come in."

"Thanks."

They had just moved to the living room when Aaron and the other set of twins got home.

"John, Elizabeth I'm glad you could join us today. Sean, I thought you said you couldn't come."

"Like we said to Emily we wouldn't miss it." Elizabeth said as Gage was with her.

"I managed to change my schedule at the last minute and here I am."

The team arrived shortly after and the doorbell rang yet again.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No you're just in time." Emily replied. "I don't think you have met Aaron's brother Sean."

"No I haven't."

"Sean, this is Ashley." Emily said with big smirk on her face. "Ashley, this is Sean."

"It's nice to meet you Ashley." Sean answered extending his hand and a smile on his face.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Chapter 20 is the last one! **_

_**PS: Please leave a review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So sorry that I had taken so long to post the chapter but my muse left me once again! Here's the last chapter hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Hotch pretended not to notice the glares Rossi was sending towards Sean. He could hear Ashley and Sean laughing about something. He wanted to laugh at Rossi's childish reaction.

"Not with my work could be possible but now I might learn from the best."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"I've been promoted to Unit Chief to the New York office."

"Wow!" Prentiss said.

"When do you start?" Rossi asked.

"I start on Monday not this but the following Monday." Ashley answered.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked.

"No. I am not but I'm ready for another chapter in my life. I'm ready to move on." She said as Eliska was dozing off in her arms.

"Okay so it's time to cut the cake!" Emily said.

They sang happy birthday to the twins and Ashley put Eliska in her crib.

"I have to go and finish packing." Ashley said as she said goodbye to everyone. "It was very nice to meet you Sean."

"Likewise."

An hour later Rossi left too. Hotch looked at Prentiss who only winked at him.

"Do you think it worked?" Sean asked Emily.

"I hope so." Emily replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Hotch asked.

"Wait a minute it was all faked?" Garcia asked.

"Ashley called me the day that I was at the hospital angry. Rossi managed to ask Andy to keep her away from the undercover mission."

"What? Why?" JJ asked.

"First, she told me that they broke up because of the age difference and he did it because she's pregnant."

"So the part of the promotion is fake?" Garcia asked.

"That's something that I don't know. I just told her that I was going to plan something out but Sean getting here was perfect timing. Thanks again!"

"You're welcomed."

They put to sleep the other set of twins. Emily checked her phone and smiled.

"It worked. She just needs a way of working on not being moved to New York."

"So that part was true?" Reid asked.

"I guess so." Emily replied. "Thanks for coming guys."

"We love those children of yours."

The team left few minutes after. He wanted some alone time with her and he finally had that chance. He walked towards her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"How did it go?" Hotch asked.

"It was kind of hard to do it. I just want for them to know that their Father loved them more than anything!"

"It's nice for you to do that Clyde would be proud." Hotch replied.

"I know." Emily said. "But it's still sad that the twins didn't get a chance to meet their Father."

"Come you need to rest it was a long day."

She followed him to the room and changed into her pajamas.

"Thank you for everything." Emily replied.

"Em, you don't have to thank me. I do it because I love you."

They had finally dozed off when he felt little hands.

"Daddy, I scared." Mika said.

"Come you have to be quiet Mami is sleeping." He said as he moved closer to Emily giving him a little space.

Hotch watched Mika closed his eyes and he's breathing was even. He wondered what the nightmare was about. The team knew that he was afraid of clowns and they avoided everything related to clowns.

~CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM~

Emily woke up and warmed her heart to see Mika with Hotch. Hotch woke up.

"He had a nightmare last night." Hotch whispered.

"Oh. I'm going to start and get ready." Emily said. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes."

She finished getting ready and gave a kiss to Mika and Hotch, Jack, and the two set of twins and exited the house. Emily did feel a little guilty leaving him with a bunch of kids alone. Emily texted Hotch. _Hey bring me the girls later like around twelve with clean clothes._ He replied back. _There's no point in arguing with you._ She got to Ashley's apartment.

"Are you ready?" Emily questioned.

"Yes. No." Ashley said as she let Emily in.

Ashley was about to close the door when JJ, Garcia, Miri and Katsy arrived. Katsy was the breakfast designated person. Katsy had made Romanian breakfast and she made Mihai's favorite lunch plate for Miri only. Emily remembered the day when Mihai called her and told her she had met the most beautiful girl.

"Let's get ready!" Garcia said as they all finish with breakfast.

They were almost finished when the doorbell rang. Emily got up and opened the door and got her three little girls and their belongings and said bye to Hotch not letting peek in. It was almost time to leave. Rossi had rented a limo for them. They arrived at Rossi's Mansion.

"By the powers vested in me. I declare you husband and wife." The judge said.

"We just hope this marriage last longer than the last three put together." Morgan stated.

"When will you start popping some kids?" Rossi asked him.

Morgan had no comeback line and everyone laughed.

"Nice move Morgan." Reid said between chuckles.

The team congratulated the happy couple and they were happy for them. The arrangements were breath taken. There was multi colored lights. Ashley had wanted an outside wedding and a small wedding. Rossi had fulfilled Ashley's wishes. They looked so happy together.

"He deserves to be happy." Emily said to Hotch.

"Yes he does." Hotch replied.

Ashley and David had informed them of Ashley's pregnancy problems and her meeting with the higher ups at Rossi's place because the Doctor prohibited driving.

Emily couldn't believe a year had gone by. Emily and Hotch were getting ready for yet another birthday party this time it was Mika's. When Mika told her what he wanted his birthday party to be of she couldn't believe it and it had to be kept a secret between Hotch, Emily and Mika.

To see his face when she got it was priceless. He was ready for his party and ready to show it off to the team. How she managed to do it she had no idea!

"Mika, don't move." Emily said.

"They're almost here." Mika answered excitedly.

At that time the doorbell rang. She could hear the team waiting for them to come out.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

Mika nodded. "Yes."

They walked out of the room towards the living room and to see their shocked faces.

"Wow!" Garcia said.

"You like it?" Mika asked Katsy as he stopped in front of her.

"I love it." Katsy said and lowered to his level. "Te iubesc."

Mika gave her a hug. Emily had tears in her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Morgan asked.

"Let's say that it wasn't an easy task." Emily said. "Katsy, do you recognize the jacket?"

Katsy nodded. Emily remembered the day Katsy and her had gone shopping for Clyde's birthday. Katsy had seen the jacket and told her she wanted that for her Tati. He was wearing that jacket when they saw each other again after so many years later.

"He's Clyde's mini me." Miri said. "Whose idea was it?"

"His. He wanted Bob the builder 'theme' but he wanted to be his favorite hero. His father." Emily said and looked at Ashley. "Let me carry him."

Ashley gave Gael to Emily. He was still sleeping. Mika ran towards Emily to be close to him. Mika loved the twins.

"Are you planning on having more?" Morgan asked.

Ashley smiled. By that smile they knew that they were expecting again. Emily was happy for them.

"Well, we have some news to tell you." Emily said.

"Don't tell me you're working on the cheaper by the dozen?" Morgan asked.

"So not happening again! Six kids are enough!" Emily said. She got the keys from Hotch's hand.

"We are moving to our new house this next week." Hotch said.

"Miri, Clyde considered you a daughter. That's why he left you the trust fund. I know he wouldn't mind what I'm about to do." Emily said handing her the keys. "I'm giving you this house. There's no buts and or no's. Please accept it."

"Okay." Miri said as she hug Emily. "Thank you."

"What for? You're family!"

"Hey guys Kristina and I are going to be parents!" Morgan said.

At first they were all in shock but they where happy for him and congratulated them. She couldn't believe the family was growing.

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_

_**PS please leave a review!**_


End file.
